When Ying doesn't mix with Yang
by Swaggerthanswag
Summary: What happens when a child is born the same night as Naruto with draw backs because of something that happened during Naruto's birth. What if the only way for him to fix those problem is through Naruto? Read to find out what happens. Not sure if I want pairing in this story. But I'm open to suggestions so Review! *No longer being continued.*
1. The emotionless baby

**This is a new story I have. While I wasn't sure whether I should try and joggle two stories at once along with my school work but this idea was bugging me and I just had to let it out. Also I needed to tell you that the darker than black is also apart of this crossover.**

 **The guy from darker than black is going to be Kuro, also there probably won't be any bleach characters in this story but bleach is related, though how it's related I can't tell you since It'd be a spoiler. I believe this stroy is original but since I haven't read all Naruto fanfics I can't really say.**

 **Anyway without further a due, here's the story.**

"Arggggggggggg", came the cries of a red haired beauty named Kushina Uzumaki, my wife. She was in labor right now giving birth to our first child. I could feel her grip on my hand increase as she cried in pain. Giving her a quick smile to reassure her, I quickly focus my attention back to her seal that held the strongest tailed beast alive, The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Unknown to many when a female jinchuuriki goes into labor her seal gets weakened allowing their tail beast to escape, which is why I'm here, well partially anyway. Of course I wouldn't miss the birth of my first child but because of the risk my presence here was crucial. Being one of the world's few seal masters now that the Uzumaki clan was destroyed by Iwa and Kumo my job was to keep the tailed beast inside of the seal until my wife finished giving birth.

"Are they doing everything right?" I asked the best medic in Konoha now that the legendary sannin Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune left the village. Her name was Isha Unagi and apart from being the best medic in Konoha, she was also my wife's best friend who was just as pregnant as my wife.

With my wife being overly cautious, she personally asked for her to be here. I remember telling her she couldn't being as pregnant as she was but Kushina persisted.

 **Flashback**

 _It was a normal day in Konoha for everyone. The sun was shining and everyone was busy. Kids going to the academy, parents going to work and shops opening ready to please their costumers. For the Fourth Hokage though, today was anything but normal. After all, its not everyday you make plans for birth of your first child. There was no instruction for taking care of a child, you just sort of had to do it. There were however precautions you could take and that was what the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze was talking about with his wife._

 _"Okay were going to need a crib and baby clothes, Oh and we definitely need pampers. Were going to also need a training schedule for little Naruto, after all he's going to need to grow up to be a good shinobi like his father. And most importantly I want Isha-chan to birth Naruto", Kushina babbled on causing Minato to struggle to keep up with her. He did however catch that last part._

 _"We can get all that other stuff Honey but I don't think Isha-san will be able to birth Naruto. You know she's pregnant too." Minato reminded his wife._

 _"I know but If she's there I can rest assure knowing that the chances of nothing going wrong during labor rises significantly", Kushina informed her blonde haired husband. Wanting to find a way to reassure his wife knowing that telling her 'Everything will be fine' wouldn't work, Minato thought hard about what he could do._

 _Finally coming up with a decision Minato replied to his wife. "Isha-san won't be able to birth Naruto but we can ask her to supervise the medics who are. Though if Isha-san says no, we can't force her." Minato warned his wife so if Isha-san said no, which he highly doubted, she wouldn't be crushed._

 _"Fine, lets go now", Kushina said to Minato as she dragged him out the door._

 **Flashback End**

That's why Kushina's brunette haired friend was currently in a chair watching us intensely while guarded by two of my personal ANBU just in case she needed something. "Everything's fine so far", Isha said as she kept observing the medics.

"You hear that honey, everything's fine", I said to Kushina who increased her grip on my hand to signify that she heard. Everything was going smoothly hours later. I was able to keep the Kyuubi inside the seal however in a last ditch effort to escape, Kyuubi did something I didn't know was possible. He started absorbing all the chakra in the area, including mine. The seal started glowing blue on Kushina's stomach as the chakra went inside it.

"Hokage-sama I believe our chakra is being absorbed", an ANBU informed me while kneeling in front of me.

"I know but I don't know how to stop it." Knowing that everyone here was depending on me to stop the kyuubi I stared at the seal the hard trying to see if there was any clues as to how the kyuubi was taking our chakra. It was hard to see with the seal glowing but I definitely saw a red/ orange chakra leaking from the seal. It was a chakra string just made out of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Following the string of chakra I noticed that it was connected to my hand. Looking around I noticed the chakra string was connected to everyone in the room.(Kyuubi was absorbing their chakra like how Naruto took his in the manga except you couldn't see the chakra being pulled out of the person) Figuring out how the Kyuubi was taking our chakra I set out to find a solution. We couldn't leave but there had to be something we could do.

Not knowing anything that we could do to stop it I decided that strengthening the seal until the Kyuubi's chakra couldn't leak through before all of our chakra was gone was the only way to stop this. This was going to be a tricky process as depending on how much I strengthened the seal could effect Kushina and Naruto negatively. I couldn't complete the half completed seal for that would have a negative effect on Kushina and Naruto. In fact death was a possible factor if that happened.

This put pressure on me to do this perfectly, but I had do this as it was the only way. Determined to not only save my family but the people of my village I went to work on strengthening the seal. Slowly strengthening the seal, I watched it constantly so I could see when the Kyuubi's chakra stopped leaking from the seal.

The process was hard with the constant cries of pain coming from Kushina and the fact that in all the pain she was in it was hard for her to keep still. With the Kyuubi now under control things went perfectly. An hour later a perfectly healthy blonde haired boy with three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks was born. Unknown by everyone the baby in Isha's stomach was affected as having his chakra drained by the kyuubi didn't do him good.

You see while babies develop so does their physical and spiritual energy. Everyone one knows that chakra is made from the mixture of the two but what they didn't know was that the two energy are only able to fuse after birth. What the Kyuubi did however was to take all of the babies physical and spiritual energy separately. What this did though was set the babies birth time back a lot since it would take time for him to get them back.

"Waaaaaaaa", came the cries of baby Naruto as he was held by his father for the first. A few tears fell from my eyes as I held my son in my arms. I have never been so happy in my life other then when I married my wife.

"Look at him Kushina", I said as I held the baby close to Kushina's face so she could see him. A smile graced her lips as she saw her baby boy for the first time. Seeing her smile I couldn't help but smile too. Who knew having a child could make someone so happy.

"Its my baby, our baby", Kushina said as she looked me in the eye. "Can I hold him", Kushina asked looking at me with pleading eyes. I was all too happy to comply with Kushina's wishes as I carefully handed Naruto to his mother watching in amusement as he stopped crying and started laughing. Smiling, Naruto reached out his hand trying to touch his mother's face.

"Its seems like he likes you", I said watching the interaction between mother and son. Kushina looked up at me with a smile.

"Argggrh", came a loud scream from behind me. Turning around quickly, I was greeted with the sight of many dead ANBU. Seeing a man behind Isha wearing an orange mask with a hole in the middle, I instantly got into a fighting stance.

"Step away from the jinchuuriki", the masked stranger commanded as he put a kunai to Isha's throat. Looking back at Kushina I gave her a questioning look. I couldn't decide whether or not I should put my wife and son's life on the line for another. "I won't ask again", the stranger said as he pressured me to make my decision.

"Do it Minato-kun, I'll be fine", Kushina said trying to reassure me. I knew Kushina was lying, she didn't know if it would be fine, I mean how could she? But I complied anyway taking Naruto with me before I walked away from Kushina's side. As soon as I moved the masked ninja rushed forward with speed that almost rival that of A's, the Raikage of Kumo.

Once at Kushina's side the world around the ninja started to ripple while his body along with Kushina's started to be sucked into the hole in his mask. "Kushina!" I cried out as the ninja disappeared with my wife. Who was this masked ninja? And more importantly, how did he know of her status and what did he want with her?

"Minato, I need to get to a hospital... and fast", Isha said from behind me. With all that happened I nearly forgotten about the brown haired medic.

"What's the problem?" I asked genuinely worried about my wife's best friend.

"I was in shock arrrggghhh! And now I'm having an early birth", Isha informed me. Knowing I had to go after Kushina and the masked man, yet I couldn't leave Isha here by herself in labor no less, I decided to make a shadow clone. Making a shadow clone I instructed him to take Isha and Naruto to the hospital while I went after Kushina.

Using my famous justu that got me the nickname 'The Yellow Flash' I disappeared with a flash of yellow to the place that the masked ninja took Kushina to. Not many knew this but I was a sensor and this was how I was able to locate Kushina. Arriving at the scene I was only able to find Kushina lying on the ground. Somewhat thankful about the fact that the masked ninja wasn't here I rushed to her side.

Seeing the expression of pure horror on Kushina's face as tears fell from her eyes made me hesitate but I went to her side none the less. "Kushina are you okay?" I asked my wife as I looked up and down her body to see if she had any injuries. Luckily for that masked man she didn't. Kushina gave me a nod to signify that she was fine but she was still crying. Confused I asked Kushina a question. "Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"B-Because the Kyuubi is no longer within me!" As if on queue a loud roar erupted from behind us that I was sure could only come from a monster. Turning around slowly I was greeted with the sight of the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all it's glory. Uncontrollable fear is all I could feel as I noticed that said monster was attacking my village. I was scared because being the Hokage I would have to fight the strongest being known to mankind. And most of all I was scared because my new born baby was currently in the village that was being attacked.

"No, how could I have let this happen! I should have stayed by your side!" I bellowed in frustration. This was all happening because of me. One simple decision I made led to all of this! _"I'm a failure as a Hokage"_ , I solemnly thought as the world came crashing down before me. Seeing that her husband was blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault Kushina quickly told him other wise.

"This isn't your fault, it's that masked man's fault. If you hadn't left my side Isha would have died and you and I both know the guilt would haunt you forever." Kushina said. Hearing that from Kushina helped me clear my mind. With new found determination I was about to flash to the village until I noticed something crucial. Instead of the red slit eyes that the Kyuubi was famous for the tailed beast had the sharingan for eyes instead.

The Kyuubi was being controlled by that masked man. But there was only one Uchiha who had been skilled enough to control a tail beast, and that was Madara Uchiha. This would mean that Madara was still alive! Not having time to rack my brain about the million ways that the ancient Uchiha could have fooled the First Hokage into thinking that he was dead I quickly went into action.

Making another shadow clone I made him take Kushina to the hospital. As much as it pained me to send my wife to a burning village I had no choice. Who knew what side effect having bijuu ripped out of you could have. Knowing the masked man had to be close to the village since he was controlling the Kyuubi, I used my sensor ability to search for him. It was hard with the amount of vile chakra the Kyuubi was releasing but I was able to pick out a chakra signature that I wasn't familiar with.

Disappearing with a flash I appeared in a huge clearing in the forest. In the middle of the forest was the man I came to resent with all my heart, Madara. "You found me, impressive." The masked man stated. He was wearing a weird cloak with red clouds on it.

"Madara, you won't get away with this!" I shouted hatred evident in my voice. I rushed forward with my second famous Jutsu, the rasengan. The masked man also charged at me with his fist cocked back. We met each other half way as I threw my hand with the rasengan in it at his head. To my surprise, my Jutsu went right through his body. I wasn't able to stay confused for long as his fist connected with my stomach sending me flying backwards.

I did a flip and managed to recover myself before quickly searching for Madara. It wasn't hard to find him since he was standing in the same place we just clashed at. "At this rate, I will get away with this", Madara said causing me to charge at him again.

 **Hiruzen**

I'd be lying to myself if I didn't say that I was surprised. Things have just went from a peaceful night to the worst night Konoha has ever had. Screams were heard from both dying and panicking people as the village was being destroyed. And to make it worst the current Hokage was no where to be found. Having faith in my successor I decided that we just had to stall the beast until he came.

If there was any man in the element nations that could defeat the Kyuubi no Yoko it would be Minato. "Listen up. Here's how were going to do this", I shouted to the shinobi's near by. "I want the Uchiha's to evacuate the women and children of the village. Men go last. Then I need the Nara and Akimichi clan to try their best to restrict the beast while every shinobi in this village fire their strongest Jutsu at the Kyuubi."

Nodding in understanding the shinobi's went to work informing others that didn't hear while some set out do do their job. With that done I charged to the front line determined to help protect my village. We could only accomplish this if we worked together. Noticing that the Kyuubi stopped moving, told me that the Nara's had done their job. At the same time giant Akimichi's could be seen holding the Kyuubi's legs.

"Fire", I shouted as a series of fire and wind Jutsu's were fire at the Kyuubi. I couldn't help but be proud of the shinobi's as they used two elements that support each other at the same time without being told. Next were water and lightning Jutsu and then earth. The Kyuubi screeched in pain as he was hit head on by Jutsu's of every shinobi alive in this village.

Sadly after the smoke created by the fire had cleared we saw that the Kyuubi was not injured. His red slits stared at us in anger before he started charging up the most powerful attack known to man, The Tailed Beast Bomb!

 _"Is this really the end for our village"_ , were the thoughts going through my head as I watched the Kyuubi prepare a Jutsu that would surely kill us all. Even with everything that we've done we only managed to annoy the bijuu. Finishing his Jutsu the Kyuubi shot it at the faces of the Hokages. _"I'll be joining you soon my dearest"_ , I thought as I prepared for the end.

To my surprise, seals shot out from the Hokage mountain before covering the tailed beast bomb and absorbing it. Behind all that Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage was revealed standing on his own face. I smiled knowing I had chosen the right successor. A giant puff of the smoke erupted over the kyuubi before the toad boss Gamabunta landed on the kyuubi's back effectively restricting it.

With that done the Fourth Hokage was able to use the Flying Thunder Technique to teleport the beast away from the village. With the danger gone the shinobi of the village decided to work on getting help to injured.

 **Minato**

Arriving at the spot in the forest that I had prepared so that the Kyuubi was could be sealed I quickly went to work. My whole family was here which made me both happy and sad. While being together like I always imagined made me happy, it also saddened me knowing that this was the last time I'd ever see my family.

A bitter sweet smile graced my lips as I went into action. "Kushina", I shouted letting her know I was here. Seeing the Kyuubi, Kushina used her chakra chains to restrict the tailed beast.

"I won't be able hold him for very long", Kushina informed me, indirectly telling me to hurry up. Giving Kushina a nod of Understanding I went to work. Quickly forming hand seals I used a Jutsu that allowed me to call upon the shinigami himself.

 **"Shiki Fujin"** , I said as the shinigami appeared behind me. Sticking his spiritual hand through my stomach the shinigami sent his hand at the tailed beast before it latched on to the Kyuubi and pulled out his soul. Instantly the soul of the beast was seal into me as the hand went the through my body again, this time to reconnect with its owner. Knowing that I didn't have long to live since the price of using the **"Shiki Fujin"** , was my life I decided to say goodbye my one and only son.

The Kyuubi had different plans though as he noticed the crying baby boy that they were going to seal him in he sent his large finger nail at the blonde baby who was born mere hours ago. Seeing the Kyuubi attacking my son my parental instincts kicked in as I quickly rushed towards Naruto trying to save his life. Apparently I wasn't the only one as instead of the Kyuubi's nail piercing me, it went through the stomach of both Kushina and I.

Blood ran down my mouth as I chuckled at the fact that another thing didn't go as planned today. Kushina was suppose to live and take care of Naruto but now, we were both going to die. We were barely able to stop the Kyuubi as his bloody nail stopped inches away from Naruto's face.

"Kushina you might want to say what you want to Naruto now, we don't have much time left." I said as coughed of a bit of blood. I knew that the shinobi's number one rule was to never show emotions but this was one of the times in life where I couldn't help but let them show. Tears ran freely from my eyes as I listened to Kushina talk to Naruto.

"Naruto my son, eat healthy and make friends. I know if you love ramen as much as I do it might be tempting to eat everyday but you have to eat fruits and vegetables too. Also you don't need a lot of friends just ones that like you for who you are." Were the wise words of Kushina Uzumaki.

With Kushina finished I got to say what I wanted. "Naruto my son", I said before I paused waiting for the Kyuubi's loud roar to end. "Most of what I have to say to you have already been said by your mother but I would love for you to know that I've enjoyed the short amount of time we've spent together. Stay strong and become a good shinobi and when you find out about your heritage, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I knew it was time to seal the Kyuubi. I was dying and the beast had to be sealed before I passed away. With the seals already being drawn on Naruto all I had to do was activate it to seal the Kyuubi. **"Fuinjutsu: Hakke no Fuin Shiki."**

I watched in my last moments on the element nation, the Kyuubi being absorbed into the seal.

 **Hiruzen**

I arrived at the clearing where the Kyuubi was sealed with many ANBU, sadly I was too late. The Fourth had flashed quiet far from the village and it took me awhile to get here with me being old, my body wasn't able to move nearly as fast as I wanted it to. I was greeted with the sight of dead Minato and Kushina as they laid on the ground close to their baby Naruto, the new Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

I walked over to Naruto before picking up the boy. He was sleeping peacefully in my arms. A tear ran down my face as I noticed how much he resembled his father. "You a have difficult path ahead of you young one", I said staring at Minato's lad. "But don't worry, I'll help you through it." Knowing there was still a lot of things that need to be done tonight, I gave the ANBU's close by orders.

"I need you to inform the member's of the council that I have summoned them to a meeting, we have much to discuss. Also take the corpse of Minato and Kushina to the morgue." With that being said the ANBU's set off to do what they were told. After traveling to the half destroyed village of konoha with young Naruto, I quickly went home.

"Asuma", I called out hoping that my son would answer. My wife, successor, and his wife had died tonight. It would be too much knowing my son had died too. Relief flooded through me as I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Father", Asuma called out to me. Seeing Asuma I quickly scanned him. He had bruises all over his body and a bandage rapt around his arm showing that he probably got injured there. He had fought like a proud shinobi to protect his village against the Kyuubi and survived. I couldn't have been any prouder of my son than I was now.

"I need you to take care of this child for me until I get back, There's a council meeting being held soon", I said handing Naruto over to Asuma. Not having time to listen to Asuma's protest, I quickly went to my room.

"Who's child is this", Asuma asked as he followed behind me.

"He's the new Jinchuuriki", I said as I put on my Hokage robe and hat. "Minato has passed along with Kushina and I'm now taking back the position of Hokage since Minato didn't have a successor." The bearded shinobi eyes widened at this revelation.

"Then this is", Asuma said staring down at the whiskered child.

"Yes Asuma, that's the son of the Fourth Hokage and the new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi ", I finished for my son as he seemed too shocked to complete his sentence. "I have to go now. Watch over young Naruto for me. Now I hope you know how crucial it is that Naruto's heritage is kept a secret. With that I expect you stay quite" I said as I left.

"I will", Asuma called out to my retreating form. Not wasting anytime I headed to the Council room. The time I wasted talking with Asuma gave everyone time to arrive before me, hence the reason why I was the last to arrive. Walking up solemnly to the empty chair of the Hokage I sat down.

"Today we have lost many strong and valuable shinobi including the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze", I said loudly over the bickering of the council. "Because of that today I will be taking back the position as the Third Hokage of Konohagakure." Murmurs could be heard as the council discussed there thoughts on the information.

"But that's not all where here to discuss. Minato sealed the Kyuubi into a new born orphan baby and the fate of said child is what I came here to talk about." Now knowing that the Kyuubi was not dead and actually sealed inside a child that was in the village worried the civilian council. With the fear, anger, sadness fuelling their actions, the people cried for the child's blood.

"We should kill the child and the Kyuubi along with it. We can't risk the demon escaping from the seal." Sasuko Haruno, the pink haired leader of the civilian council said.

"Killing the child is not an option", I said with finality. It disgusted me knowing that the people of Konoha were crying out for the blood of an innocent child. Now mind you, we as shinobi did dishonorable things but as the Hokage I try to make the dishonorable action a last resort.

"I say for one that the child should be used as a weapon for the village. We can use him to scare the other villages so they won't attack us after all, who'd mess with a Jinchuuriki who can control the power of the most powerful bijuu alive", stated Danzo.

Danzo was a war veteran like me but unlike me he did stuff in the shadows. He had an underground ANBU organization called the 'Root' that did Konoha's dirty work. While I did appreciated Danzo's help since without him Konoha wouldn't be here, I sure didn't approve of his methods.

Knowing Danzo, I knew this would come up. But I wouldn't allow Minato's legacy to become an emotionless tool. "We aren't turning the boy into a weapon either." I stated to the bandaged covered ninja. You'd think that he got injured during the Kyuubi's attack but that wasn't the case, he was covered in bandages before hand.

"Then would you allow him to be adopted into my clan?" asked Fugaku Uchiha head of not only Konoha's Military Police Force but also the Uchiha clan. Fugaku was a power hungry man, and this was known by everyone in the village. It was obvious to me that he wanted to have Naruto raised into his clan because he wanted to make his clan more powerful. The Uchiha clan was already raising in power becoming the strongest clan in Konoha, passing the Hyuuga's because of their prodigy Itachi. He had control over his doujustu not seen since Madara Uchiha times.

"Before you all start feuding", I said staring at Hiashi who was about to protest. "I'll let you know that Naruto will not be adopted into any clan. This would give one clan a lot of power which would be unfair. Naruto will be placed in the orphanage at the age of one."

"Who will be taking care of Naruto during the year he's out of the orphanage?" Asked Shikaku Nara who was easily one of the smartest people in Konoha.

"Jiraiya my student will be taking care of Naruto for a year. He will be studying Naruto's seal and making sure that's its safe to keep him here in Konoha before he goes back to his spy network. God knows we'll need lots of information about the movements of the other villages."

"Also who's the child parents?" I wasn't not surprised in the least that Shikaku was the one to ask this question. I knew he was a sharp one and had prepared for it before hand. I didn't want Naruto's heritage to be revealed. Iwa would surely attack us if they knew that the Yellow Flash had a child and in the state that were in, I doubt we could handle them. So to keep Naruto's heritage a secret I would tell no one except for Asuma who already knew. After all, people couldn't tell a secret they didn't know.

"We don't know who Naruto's parents are as of yet but my guess is that they died during the Kyuubi's attack. With there being no parent for the child and the fact that Minato didn't have his own child, he sealed the Kyuubi inside the orphan with a heavy heart", I lied. Watching the faces of the council carefully I noticed most of them if not all bought it. I smirked mentally knowing my poker game was still strong.

"There's one last thing I want to do. It is illegal to tell Naruto of his burden. I want him to live a normal life as possible and the punishment for breaking this law is a day with Ibiki Morino from the T&I center or worse." I said in a serious tone. This law however fell on the deaf ears of the civilian council as they had horrible plans for the young boy.

 **Isha**

Knowing that giving birth to a baby was painful and feeling the pain are two completely different things. I can confidently say that giving birth to a baby was the most painful thing I have ever felt.

I could also say the joy of holding your child was the best in the world. I never knew I could feel so happy. I needed this as Kuro's father was one of the ANBU killed by that masked man during Naruto's birth. With him being born a week early though, there were some problems. The baby didn't cry after it came out. In fact, he only stared emotionless at me for the short moments I held him.

Never had a baby been born who didn't cry after birth. It was just unheard of, which is why the doctors took my baby away to go do test on him. Being a mother I couldn't help but panic! _"What was wrong with my baby? Was he going to be ok?"_ Were the thoughts going through my head as waited for the doctor to return.

Hearing a knock on the door I shouted, "Come in", before the door opened. "Ishealright", was my rambling before I noticed who actually came through the door. My heart almost stopped beating when I noticed it was the masked man from before. It might as well have since I knew why he was here, he wanted me dead. I started to scream on instinct but the man moved with blinding speed and was able to cover my mouth before any sound came out.

"You didn't think I would leave any witnesses did you?" The man asked me in a mocking tone. "Have being out the field made you that rusty Isha-san?" How did this man know my name? Who was he? And why does he seem to want the children born on October 10th to be an orphan?

"Who are you I asked", when he removed his hand. Screaming wouldn't help, it would just make him kill me faster before using the Jutsu he did before to disappeared with Kushina, so I didn't. This way I could stall him and hope that the doctor would walk in and distract him giving me enough time to escaped.

"Its no surprise to me that you don't recognize my voice. I guess I'll humor you and show you my identity since you won't be able to tell the tale anyway." said the masked man. Slowly taking off his mask the man revealed the face of a person I thought was dead.

"Obito?!", I gasped, shocked beyond believe. "How are you still alive? And how could you do this to your sensei, to your village!" I roared as the realization hit me that the loud and annoying yet lovable Obito had done all this.

"Easily, like this", Obito said before he drove a kunai into Isha's heart effectively killing her before he disappeared knowing people would come after hearing Isha's loud out burst.

Unknown to everyone is that the baby Kuro's lack of physical and spiritual energy is the reason why he's emotionless. You see your emotions fuel your spiritual energy, that's why no shinobi has been able to completely destroy there emotions. There's always times when shinobi show emotion whether anger, love, sadness, or fear.

You see having his physical and spiritual energies drained by the Kyuubi before set the his birth date back but because Isha went in shock, he was born earlier. This resulted into the fact that his physical and spiritual energies were never able to replenish. And since the time after birth is when the two energies mix, they weren't able to do that.

These things caused major set backs for the blacked haired baby orphan as he would never be able to mold chakra. And without spiritual energy he was emotionless and the lack of physical energy made the boy have to exercise two times more than usual.

So the young lad would spend his years growing up replenishing his physical and spiritual while on the other side of the village his energies that were absorbed by the Kyuubi were also growing inside the body of a blond haired Jinchuuriki.

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter as much as I did. Did you see what I meant about this story being original. Now if you've read a story like this please inform me as my goal is to create an original story on . I've read too many stories out there with the same plot. Also check out my other book 'Now you see me'. Idk if you'll like it since it has a cliché plot but I want to know if you see an increase in my writing skills.**


	2. Black meets Blonde

**I just want to clear up something that some people probably didn't understand. Kuro was due to be born one week after Naruto but because of the Kyuubi his birth date was pushed back by one month. :( I was disappointed also with how little people took interest in this story. Hope that will change in the future!**

 **Hiruzen**

It's been three years since the Nine-Tail Demox Fox has attacked Konoha. While we knew that the Kyuubi got released somehow, we didn't know the cause. Which is why three years ago after the council meeting I went to the only one who witness Naruto's birth and survived, Isha Unagi. Sadly thought, things didn't go as planned.

Isha was murdered that night by someone. The murderer left no clues that could help us figure out his identity at all. This made me suspicion wondering who killed the medic and what their motives were. All the nurses and doctors had an air tight alibi so they were instantly dismissed as suspects.

Having no leads at all I called it a night but mind you I was nowhere close to giving up. The next day I sought out the ANBU'S who should have guarded Minato and Kushina only to find out that they hadn't returned. Instantly I knew what happened to those ANBU but I needed proof before I could make such a rash decision.

I decided to go to place where young Naruto was born. Only I, Minato, Kushina, and everyone else that witnessed Naruto's birth knew about this place,though now they were dead. Not even Asuma who got a lot of private information from me knew about this place. Arriving, I wasn't surprised to find the place littered with the corpses of Konoha ANBU. Knowing that what happened last night wasn't a freak accident but an actual attack on Konoha I stepped up the security.

Someone had killed all the ANBU guarding the place which mean they were probably and S-ranked shinobi or higher which would make them Kage level. They ripped the Kyuubi out of Kushina and unleashed it on Konoha and with Minato and Kushina giving their lives to save the village Isha was the only witness left and he came back to finish her.

This made me noticed that Konoha had become weak in our time of peace. We aren't nearly as strong as we were during times of war and with the two of the sannins gone along with the Fourth Hokage, we were even weaker. This only proved to me that the other villages would have more incentives to attack Konoha.

Knowing this for the pass three years I've been trying to get Konoha back on its feet. Failed missions were not tolerated. Orders were followed perfectly and the standard of a chunin and jonin were raised. I did not however raise the standards necessary to become a genin since that would alert the other villages.

The only time where the standards for being a genin were raised was during a war and that was because we needed better shinobi to help out. While I did think that the learning three D-rank Jutsu didn't qualify you as a genin, I left it alone so the other villages wouldn't get suspicious.

Standards for chunin and jonin were changed quiet often because of the daimyo. They used the chunin and jonin exams for entertainment so the standard would change almost every year and with the attack on Konoha it wasn't surprising that it had changed. So that wouldn't alert the other villages and for that, I was grateful. But these weren't the only problems I had to deal with over the three year time period. There was also the matter of two orphans born three years ago, Naruto Uzumaki and Kuro Unagi.

While Naruto was important because of his heritage and his status as a Jinchuuriki, Kuro was important since he was an alien of some sorts. He didn't cry after being born and he was emotionless. Both of these things were never seen before and were labeled as a cause and effect equation.

Our medics guessed that since he didn't cry during birth is the reason why he's emotionless but why he didn't cry after birth is still unknown. While we did know a person could become emotionless, we never knew someone could be born that way and now we also know the effects it has on said person. As far as we knew everyone felt some sort of emotion at some part of there life.

The baby Kuro didn't cry, smile, or laugh. He always had the same emotionless expression on his face and three years later that didn't change. While Kuro did grow up in the orphanage he had a constant daily visit to the T&I center where Ibiki and Inoichi kept an eye out on his metal health. Though so far he's been proven to be stable, there has been no progress in finding out why he was the way he is. We did find out some other stuff about the boy however.

His muscles were weaker than normal which means the boy had to exercise much more than the average person. The reason was still unknown but we placed this under a side effect of not crying after birth.

For Naruto though things were going smoothly. After spending a year with Jiraiya he was sent back to the village, his seal proving to be stable. He was then place in the orphanage where he has been for the last two years. The child acted like his mother but looked so much liked his father. It was funny really, watching a mini Minato cause so much trouble.

I took care of Naruto the best I could but with all the other things on my schedule like the village I had to govern, I couldn't give him all my attention. He's living a happy life as far as I knew, well as happy as an orphan who wouldn't get adopted and didn't know who their parents were could be. He was always smiling, and had a cheery personality. He always seemed to lift my spirits whenever I'm around him which made think he would make a great leader, which was great because his dream is to be the next Hokage.

Unknown to the aging Hokage Naruto wasn't living a good life at all. He was bullied and picked by the other orphans, in fact Naruto had no friends. It didn't help that all the adults seem to hate him too. While they didn't physically abuse the boy, they ignored his very existence which hurt Naruto more than they thought. The extra spiritual energy he had inside of himself made Naruto very sensitive but luckily, the young lad was somehow able to suppress his negative emotions very well.

The Hokage was very busy which is how some shady activity went unnoticed by him.

 **Kuro**

"What do you see", the bald headed interrogator asked me as he held up a piece of paper with black ink all over it.

"Ink on a paper", I replied. I did this every time he asked for the past two months, apparently it was another one of those metal exercises. With a sigh, Ibiki Morino threw the papers in the garbage. He did this everyday since he got the same results. As usual I knew I was suppose to feel something but I didn't.

"Can I go now", I asked knowing that it was about time I met with that crazy snake lady. Everyone called her that and I was curious to know why. I mean I know she uses snakes in battle but she didn't seem crazy to me, but yet again...what do I know.

"You can go Kuro", Ibiki said. Getting out of my chair I exited the interrogation room before heading over to the torture section of the T&I center. This was the section Anko worked at. After interrogation if the person didn't reveal anything they were tortured and by Anko and Ibiki and if that person was strong enough to still keep quite, then Inoichi would go inside their head and find the information. But rarely did Konoha have to rely on the Yamanaka as Ibiki and Anko were very good at their job.

The torture section of the T&I center was dark and loud. It was dark so the prisoners would be driven mad and loud because of their screams. Though this didn't affect me since I knew this place like the back of my hand. This was the only place in Konoha I've been other than the orphanage, the Hokage's office and Konoha's hospital. I didn't do things I didn't need to do like play with other kids and stuff like that. What was the point when I couldn't enjoy myself?

So I was a bit isolated from society. I didn't know how to socialize nor did I care to. In fact all the people I talked to weren't apart of my age group, not that I cared. "Anko-neechan", I called out in a emotionless tone. She asked me constantly to call her that for some reason, I complied since it didn't mean anything really... at least to me. I was in front of her office but I didn't barge in since last time I walked in on something I wasn't suppose to see and was scolded.

The sight didn't affect me of course, but they still treated me like a normal kid for some reason. Maybe it was to help me understand how things went. "Kuro-kun", came Anko's cheery voice. She always seemed to enjoy my company. Why she did, I couldn't tell. I mean its not like I did anything. Opening her door Anko enveloped me into a bone crushing hug. She did this all the time just like I did the same things all the time.

My life was stuck on replay. I did the same thing everyday with slight changes with everyone's mood and clothes. Finally putting me down Anko put her hands on her hips before asking "Are you ready for the work out of your life?" The medics of Konoha noticed that my muscles were dangerously weak. In fact children my age were three times stronger than I was. Which is why I had to do three hours of exercise each day.

I didn't do them all at once since I was so young and couldn't manage all of that but I got the three hours done between breaks. Anko was the one who supervised me everyday. "I suppose so", I replied to the purple haired, fishnet wearing Kunoichi.

"Okay then lets go!", Anko said happily as she took my hand. I followed Anko without complain as she took me outside to one of the training ground near by. This training ground was always empty because of how close it was to the forest of death which was where Anko trained herself. While it was too dangerous for me to go into said forest there was no problem with me being close by.

"Today we'll be playing something I like to call dodge the kunai", Anko said as she pulled out multiple wooden kunai. While I knew Anko would like to use real kunai's the Hokage wouldn't allow it. That didn't mean I didn't have to go to the hospital after getting hit by one of those. Though recently I've been getting better at dodging them. We played a different exercise everyday and then repeated them the next week. So it was like a cycle.

"Get ready cause I won't be holding back", Anko warned me. This wasn't a surprise to me as she never held back. She was nice to me but when it came to training she went to the extreme. This didn't bother me though, nothing did.

Anko hurled a kunai at me with speeds I was barely able to keep up with. Jumping to the side I broke out into a sprint knowing that I wouldn't be able to dodge the attacks of the jonin level shinobi. This is what I did for the past hour. I was only able to dodge two kunai's which was a new record for me.

I was currently kneeling on the ground exhausted as sweat drip heavily off my body like rain. "Let's go get you cleaned up before we get some dango. Its my treat to you for being able to dodge two kunai's", Anko said as she picked me up. After taking a shower and getting my bruises healed at the Konoha Hospital, Anko and I went to the Dango shop.

"What do you want kid?" Asked Anko before we entered the shop.

"I'll have what your getting", I said.

"Good choice brat", Anko said happily as she took a seat on a stool. Eating and exercising were complicated things that I do. It was the one thing I did where I felt what I was suppose to. I could taste food like a normal human could and also sweat and feel exhausted like normal people, I could even feel pain. But as usual I didn't feel anything emotionally about this.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't feel anything. I was empty, there was something missing from me that other humans had. I was a soulless empty shell who had no purpose but as usual I didn't care. I was neutral about everything.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" Asked the old man over the counter. He had a huge ball spot on his head in the middle of all his grey hair. He was also fat. He was wearing an apron along with a chef hat, other than that... he was just wearing casual clothes behind the apron.

"I'll have two regular dango with regular dango sauce", Anko said as she answered the man's question.

"Coming right up", the man said as he went to the back to prepare our meal.

"So Kuro, have the doctors found out what's wrong with you yet?" Anko questioned. While a normal person might have been offended by that I didn't even give it a second thought as I answered Anko's question with the same answer I used every time she asked.

"No", was my nonchalant reply as I waited for my meal.

"That sucks. If only your mother or Tsunade were here, I bet they'd figure it out in no time", Anko said. I knew my mother was Konoha's best medic after Tsunade the legendary sannin left the village. I heard stories and seen pictures of my mother and the one thing I noticed is that were not alike at all. She had brown hair and eyes while mine were black she was always smiling and doing heroic action such as saving people's lives while I was an emotionless empty shell.

They told me she loved me and things like that but to me, it didn't make a difference. She was dead after all and even if she wasn't I wouldn't feel happy, I just wouldn't care. With me being emotionless I relied on logic more than emotions unlike most people do. Though with the limited knowledge I had I mostly did what I was told since everyone around me were trying to help me, it was only logical.

with me not caring to reply we sat there waiting on our meals for half an hour in complete silence. It was like this most of the time with us, though Anko didn't seem to mind at all. As I said she always seemed to enjoy my company. Not too long after did the chef come out with our meal. Anko excitement showed as the dango was placed in front of us. I didn't get how she could be so excited every time she ate dango, actually I just didn't understand how she got excited period.

Not wasting anytime Anko and I both dug into our lunchs. I knew I would have to exercise after this so I wanted to regain my energy. Next I would have to do more orthodox methods on how to exercise since all my muscles needed the work out. After that it would be time to head back to the orphanage.

 **Naruto**

Today for me was one of my favorite days. Once a month I get to visit the old man Hokage where he would give me money. But the money isn't what I was excited about, it was meeting the old man. He was the only person who didn't hate me and glare at me. He treated me like a person and that I was grateful for. In fact that inspired me and made me want to be the Hokage some day too.

I wasn't treated nicely and even though I wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pack, it was still pretty obvious to me that I was treated differently from the other kids. I got less food than everyone, and didn't get to play, nor was I allowed to participate in the activities we had. I was always locked up in my room for something I didn't do. Not only that but the villagers always gave me hateful glares when ever they see me which scares me a lot. Its been this way since I can remember.

I was alone most of the time since I only met with the Hokage once a month with him being so busy. It was really hard for me deal with. I remember crying myself to sleep every night for a long time but eventually I got use to it. I keep smiling because I realized early on that crying and complaining got you nowhere in life. If I wanted people to like me I'd have to prove to them that I'm a nice person so that's what I set out to do.

That's why when ever I'm glared at I smile at the villager glaring at me giving them a smile big enough to compensate for their lack of one. Anyway right now I was making my way to the Hokage tower to see the old man. Normally I'd get an escort but eventually they stopped coming when they noticed the Hokage wouldn't meet with them too. They had to wait outside.

Running through the village I barely noticed the glares sent my way as I dashed towards the Hokage tower. Arriving, I dashed in the building before going up the seemingly never ending stair case. As usual though, I wasn't even winded when I got to the top. Now skipping to the Hokage's office since there was no running allowed up stair I made my way through the halls.

There was not running allowed down stairs either but since the stair case was close by I didn't think it would hurt. I made my way up to the Hokage's assistant Iris. She hated me just like everyone else but it didn't bother me too much. "Are you here to see the Hokage?" Questioned the assistance in an annoyed voice, I had that effect on people.

"You better believe I am", I declared loudly. I was rarely happy so when I was I didn't try to hide it.

"Hokage-sama Naruto is here to see you", Iris announced. She had long beautiful blonde hair like me except her's was a much lighter shade than mine. Along with her hair she had nice green eyes just like that pinked haired girl I'd seen at the park once.

"Let him in", said the Hokage as he got the massage. Not wasting anytime I barged into the Hokage's office before jumping on the Hokage and giving him a big hug.

"Jiji", I cried as I hugged the Hokage.

"Naruto my boy, how are you?" Asked the Hokage as he ruffled my hair. I always liked when he does that.

"I've been good jiji, how about you?" I lied to the Hokage. I didn't want to trouble him with all my problems, he's done so much for me already. Plus he was already really busy having an entire village to take care of.

"I've been busy my boy but I have some time to spare right now, would you like to get some ramen?" This day couldn't have gotten any better. While I have gotten ramen with the old man before we rarely got to do it, that and ramen was my favorite food in the whole world!

"You better believe it old man!" I bellowed happily with a huge smile on my face. Unlike the smile I give the villagers this smile was sincere. Taking my hand the Hokage and I made our way to Ichiraku's Ramen stand. I loved walking around the village with the Hokage. Everyone would look at him with admiration even forgetting about my presence. Even though I knew it wasn't directed at me I liked to imagine that their admiration was directed towards me.

So that's what I did while we made or way over to the Ramen stand. If it was even possible my mood was improved a lot more.

"Hokage-sama", Teuchi said as he gave the Hokage a slight bow of respect.

"Teuchi, its nice to see you", the Hokage said.

"The pleasure is mine", Teuchi said. Finally noticing my presence Teuchi gave me smile. "Hello Naruto", Teuchi greeted. While Teuchi was never mean to me I didn't trust him since everyone was kind to me in front of the Hokage.

"Hello", I said nervously to the man. I didn't really talk to people much other than the Hokage, his assistance , and the mean lady at the orphanage.

"What will you be having today young one", the chef asked with a smile. I looked up at the Hokage for support but he only gave me a smile.

"Go on, tell him Naruto", Hokage-jiji said. While I was nervous and scared, since the Hokage told me to do it I managed to work up the courage.

"I'll have miso ramen", I said timidly. It was embarrassing acting this way but I couldn't help it.

"I'll have what Naruto's having", the Hokage said.

"Two miso ramen coming up", Teuchi said as he went to the back. Hokage-jiji and I talked for hours about our life. I told him lies about all the fun I had at the orphanage while he told me about his time in the field as a ninja. He did amazing things like save villages and defeat evil ninja organization. His stories always made me want to become a ninja and do cool stuff like he did too.

After we ate Jiji walked me back to the orphanage. My mood was dampened knowing that I had to go back into isolation but I tried my best not to show it.

 **Kuro**

After exercise with Anko I went back to the orphanage. It was recess time and we all got play in the playroom. While I didn't play with the other kids I was still forced to go. I stood in the corner and watched them interact. I was never really invited to play to with everyone. The other kids were scared of me because of how different I was. It didn't bother me at all really, nothing did. So I stood there watching the other kids with a blank face for hours.

Well I did this until the strangest thing happened. The Hokage came in which cause all the children to swarm him, everyone trying to get a huge in but that isn't what caught my interest. It was the little blonde haired boy next to him. I felt something from that boy. I wasn't sure what it was or how to describe it but there was something.

My eyes widen when I realized that I found something interesting and later on I realized that I was surprised, I was feeling emotions. It was a weird disgusting feeling, at least to me who has never felt anything in three years. That strange boy who walked in with the Hokage was the cause of it, I had a strong feeling that that was true.

Yet I felt scared having all these emotions flooding through me so suddenly. Most of them I didn't understand. My breathing got heavier and water started running from eyes, I was crying! "Arghh", I cried as I fell on my knee's. My head was bounding as emotions swarmed through me. "No more!" I shouted at the blonde haired boy. "Stop it, I don't want to feel anymore!" I bellowed at the boy in anger before I passed out.

 **Three hour later**

"What happened to him?" I heard as my eyes slowly opened.

"We believe he had a panic attack Hokage-sama, though what caused him to panic is a mystery to us", a random voice said.

 _"Where am I"_ , I thought, my eyes now fully opened. Sitting up I noticed that I was in a hospital room which meant that something bad happened to me. I quickly scanned my body for any sign of injury but there was none. Guessing that I must have been healed already I called out to the two voices I heard before. "Hello, anybody there?" I asked with my usual nonchalant tone of voice.

"Kuro-kun are you alright?" Questioned the Hokage as he and a nurse rushed into the room.

"I believe so, I don't have any injuries", was my reply.

"Let me check him out", the nurse said. She examined my eyes, ears mouth, and then checked my heart beat.

"He's fine Hokage-sama, everything's back to normal", the nurse informed her leader.

"I understand, I appreciate your help. Could you excuse us for a second?" The Hokage politely asked the nurse.

"Yes Hokage-sama", the blushing nurse said as she left the room. I could tell she was embarrassed about being praised by the most respected man in the village.

"Kuro do you remember what happened at the orphanage?" The Hokage asked with a slightly serious expression gracing his face as he stared at me intensely.

"At the orphanage", I said mostly to myself as I tried to remember. That's when it all started coming back, the blonde haired boy, the emotions I felt then. I remember having a major head ache before yelling at the blonde haired boy like a barbarian. The strange thing though is that I didn't feel anything, I felt normal. Well as normal as I was before.

"I do now that I think back", I said without hesitation. I didn't think for a second about if it would be wise to keep it a secret.

"Do you mind sharing?" The Hokage asked.

"I felt emotions", I said nonchalantly like it was normal. Well it was normal for everyone but me. I could see the shock on the Hokage's old wrinkly face. "I don't know how to explain all of what I felt but I know I was interested, scared, surprised and angry. Those are the only emotions I could make out."

"What were you interested in?" Questioned the Hokage.

"The blonde haired boy who was with you. At the time I felt like he was the cause, the reason why I was feeling emotions." I said to the Hokage. "What was his name and is he an orphan because I haven't seen him before today?" I questioned the Hokage.

"His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he is an orphan, he's been at your orphanage for two years in fact." The Hokage in formed me.

I could see the Hokage thinking hard about what I told him. He was probably wonder something along the lines 'Was what he said true and if so, how was it possible'? I didn't blame him though, it was a logical reaction when faced with such illogical information.

"Get ready, were going to see Naruto at the orphanage. And don't worry, I'll be there to help you in case you start to panic." The Hokage reassured me. Of course I wasn't worried, but it was one of those rare moments when people forgot I was emotionless.

It didn't take long for me to get ready. After finding my sandals that was somewhere inside the room we headed out. The trip was short with the Hokage using the ' **Ninja Art: Shunshin no Jutsu** ' to get us there faster. As soon as his presence was noticed the Hokage was greeted by the lady at the front desk.

"Good evening Hokage-sama, why have you graced us with your presence for the second time today", the lady asked with a smile. She seemed nervous for some reason. While I wasn't able to learn about all emotions since you had to feel some of them to really understand, I was able to learn a few and I could easily noticed when someone was feeling them. Nervousness was one of them.

The sweat running down her body and the slightly strained smile made it quiet obvious to me. I was able to read emotion through body language. "I'm here to see Naruto-kun", was the Hokage's simple reply.

"Okay I'll go get him."

"No, I don't want to take him out the building, I want to be taken to him please and thank you", The Hokage politely informed lady. The lady visibly paled when she heard the request of the robe wearing old man.

"O-Okay follow m-me", she stammered as she quickly began leading the way nervously. Strangely though instead of going to first, second or third floor, we went to the fourth flour where the care takers slept. "Go all the way down this hall before taking a right turn and down the hall should be the demo- I mean Naruto's room", the lady said.

There was one thing that was obvious to me and it was that this lady was a bad liar. And if it was obvious to me, it was logical to think that it was obvious to the Hokage too. His eyes narrowed slightly at the woman as she almost called Naruto a demon for some strange reason.

"Thank you", said the Hokage.

"I-Its my pleasure", the lady said giving the Hokage a slight bow before quickly walking away. While walking towards his room I started to feel Naruto's presence, and the feeling only grew stronger as we got closer. My breathing started to get heavy as the feeling got stronger.

"Take deep breathes Kuro, your emotions can't harm you. Embrace them, don't fight them", the Hokage advised me. I followed the Hokage's orders with difficulty. Drawing in deep breaths I slowly followed my village leader. I felt like running away from here, my body was practically screaming for me to run but I wouldn't.

Fear, a strong emotion Ibiki had taught me about. Human's feared things they didn't understand and while I didn't understand it then, I understood it perfectly now. I was scared of feeling emotions, it was so foreign to me.

Slowly we reached an obviously old door with a sign that said demon on it and the feeling was basically hitting me full on right now. It took all my will power, something I didn't even know I had to not run away.

The Hokage hesitated before knocking on the door and saying "Naruto, are you in there?"

"Jiji?" A squeaky voice called out to the Hokage before the door slide open revealing that blonde haired boy from before. Noticing that it was indeed the Hokage who had come to visit him the boy quickly gave him a hug before asking "What are you doing here Hokage-jiji, is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine Naruto I just came to introduce you to someone who wants to be your friend, right Kuro?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion as I noticed the Hokage's hidden message. He wanted me to spent lots of time with this Naruto person so I could get use to feeling emotions.

Finally noticing my presence Naruto introduced himself to me. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you", he said with a big smile on his face as he stretched out his hand to me.

"I'm Kuro Unagi, its also nice to meet you", I said nervously as I stretched my arms out to the blonde haired orphans as we shook hands, but that's when something incredible happened. Our hands actually started to glow a bluish whitish color. I don't know how to describe it but I felt powerful, like... like I could take on the whole world. Though that was highly illogical it was the only way to describe what I felt.

Frightened, I quickly let go of Naruto hand. "Wow, what was that!" Naruto exclaimed. I had the same thought as the blue glow disappeared. There was definitely something wrong with this Naruto kid. First he has some weird power that makes me feel emotion and now this.

"Naruto, would you mind showing me your room?" The Hokage asked. I was surprised he didn't say anything about the strange energy that Naruto had.

"Huh, of course jiji. Come in", Naruto said as he opened the door trying to be polite. Naruto's room wasn't a room at all. It was the janitors closet that had a bed in it that was old and had most of the springs sticking out. It was also covered in stains of urine from the younger orphans here.

"I know it isn't the best but its okay", Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. It was clear to both me and the Hokage that Naruto was being mistreated. It was obvious to me because my room was nothing like this.

"How long have you been sleeping in here Naruto?"

"For as long as I can remember", Naruto said as he stared at the ground.

"Naruto lets go." The Hokage demanded. I couldn't tell he was angry because of his body language, it was because of the dangerous aura coming off of him.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To my estate, Kuro your coming too." Putting his hands on our shoulders, the Hokage quickly ' **Shunshined'** to his house. We appeared in what seemed to be a child's bedroom. It had a car shaped bed and posters of all the Hokages."Stay here. My son Asuma should be home. I'll inform him that your here so call him if you need anything."Seeing us nod the Hokage left once again via ' **Shunshin'.**

 **Hiruzen**

Leaving a ' **Kage bushin** ' to inform Asuma about Kuro and Naruto I quickly ' **Shunshined** ' to the orphanage. I was beyond angry not only at the orphanage for giving Naruto ill treatment but also at myself for being so naïve. I should have known that they would have tried to harm Naruto. But being as busy as I was and also with Naruto telling me how good his life was, I thought that the people of Konoha would at least treat him like a human being!

Did they really think they could do what ever they wanted in 'My' village without me finding out? I was about to show them other wise. I'm going to fire all of them and send them to Ibiki for a week!

"Hokage-sama its good to-", same lady from before said from around the front desk before I cut her off.

"Cut the crap! Your fired and I'm going to figure out who else was apart of all this and send you all to Ibiki for a week!" I said firmly as I glared at her. "I need ten ANBU stat." It didn't take long for the ANBU'S to appear as they followed me around twenty four seven from the shadows.

"Hokage-sama, you called?" The leader of the ANBU squad said as they all kneeled before me.

"I need five of you guys to bring everyone who works here to the T&I center to be questioned. Tell Ibiki the one who were involved with the miss treatment of Naruto Uzumaki will stay with him for one week and are to be treated inhumanly, since that's how they want to treat a three year old child!" I said with my voice raising slightly as I said that last part. "The other five I just need to watch over the orphanage children for me until we get new workers."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The ANBU'S said in unison as they all set out to do their job. Knowing I had neglected my duties for too long, I headed to my office. Arriving at my office I was greeted with the sight of my greatest enemy, paperwork! I sat there doing my paper for what I estimated was about an hour before my friend and ex teammate Danzo came into my room.

While we did things differently I could rest assure knowing that we both had the same goal in mind, the prosperity of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Hokage-sama", Danzo politely addressed me, "I would like to ask that Kuro Unagi be place into my root organization." Little did two of Konoha's most powerful shinobi's know that the black haired boy that they were talking about couldn't mold chakra.

"If you had asked earlier Danzo my friend I would have permit it but there's been a new discovery about the boy and its important that I keep him." I said, politely declining Danzo's offer.

"May I ask what this discovery is?" Danzo asked curiously.

"It turns out that Kuro feels emotion while in the presence of Naruto Uzumaki. Also when they made physical contact a strange energy that wasn't chakra was released from their body. This right here isn't a coincident , its the door to a new scientific discovery." If Danzo was surprised he didn't show it, though year of experience told me that on the inside he was surprised and interested in this strange phenomenon.

"Well that's unfortunate, Kuro not joining the root that is. You know where to find me if you change your mind old friend", Danzo said as he proudly walked outside.

 _"The Nine Tail Jinchuuriki and a boy who was born emotionless_. _Those two are going to turn the world upside down."_ Were my thoughts as I went back to doing my paper work.

 **I've had a surprising slow start with this story. Only 85 views 3 followers and 2 favorites and NO REVIEWS. Please review and tell a friend who you think might enjoy this story. I don't want to come across as cocky but I think this story is good, unlike my last book which even though it didn't blow up per say, It got much more support than this one. Anyway, Thanks to the people who followed and made this story their favorite, hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any mistakes but don't worry I always go back and fix them. I also have to finish fixing them for the first chapter**


	3. HUH!

**Sorry, it took me so long to post this chapter but I've been busy with school work and stuff. Anyway back to the story :)**

 **Kuro**

It's been nine years since Naruto and I have met. We've become really close since during that nine years he was at my side most of the time. I guess you could call us best friends but to us, we were brothers in all but blood. It took me awhile but now I'm used to feeling my emotions, though, I prefer not to show them.

I only show my emotions around those close to me like Naruto, the Hokage and Anko-neechan. That title actually had meaning to me now. After the Hokage noticed Naruto's mistreatment he placed us in an apartment. Removing as much dangerous material the Hokage allowed us to live alone supervised by ANBU in the shadows, not that we knew then.

But the ANBU weren't needed as Anko was with us most of the time. While she didn't know Naruto well at the time she was also mistreated and that made her reach out to him. Plus I was friends with him so that helped too. Every day I would take Naruto with me to my daily T&I visits and we all gradually grew closer since then.

I haven't regretted meeting Naruto at all. Emotions had made life much more interesting for me. Naruto always got us in some trouble with his pranks but it was fun running from ANBU's together. I can't say I didn't enjoy pulling prank's though. I quite like our title as the Demon Pranksters of Konoha. Naruto has an amazing stealth ability that he himself hasn't noticed.

He uses it often to pull off his pranks. My job, however, was to set up an escape route. Life was looking good even though we were surrounded by people who hated us. I don't know why everyone seems to hate Naruto but I know they hated me because of my association with him.

We were like Konoha rejects and we stuck together but Naruto was dead set on making the village recognize for who he is by becoming Hokage. While the only opinion that mattered to me was the opinion of those close to me I supported Naruto with his goal.

We joined the ninja academy but we haven't really made any progress. We've failed the exam three times and this was our last chance to pass. Naruto failed because of his unnaturally large chakra reserves made doing the Academy Jutsu's which required a small amount of chakra harder. And I have been failing because I couldn't use chakra.

Like most things in my life the reason why was unknown. I was about to give up hope until the year before I had a classmate named Rock Lee who couldn't use chakra either. Though he managed to pass by acing the written test, tai-Jutsu exam and shuriken and kunai throwing practice. So in theory, I should be able to pass if I do the same.

Determined to pass, Naruto and I are taking extra lessons from Anko this year. Being the stubborn naive little kids we were, we decided that we wanted to pass on or own merit but instead, we got a little taste of reality.

Today, however, was a big day. It was the day before the graduation exam and Naruto and I were doing our morning exercises. Anko had a training schedule for us to do and if we missed exercise we were punished. Unknown to our classmates, Naruto and I were smarter than we let on. Naruto acted like an idiot for attention. It was his mask as I like to call it.

I noticed this about a lot of people. Some of us lived behind a fake personality so we can fit in the social circle. While that wasn't the only reason mask's were created, it was however Naruto's reason. I acted emotionless. It came Naturally to me since I was for some of my life. I used my mask to keep people away.

I was a harsh judge of character and didn't really like to let people in. Even though I knew it wasn't all, I knew most humans are trash. Were selfish, violent, and hypocritical species. Seeing their treatment towards Naruto and I for something we deduced that Naruto's parents did was just wrong. They trashed our apartment many times before Anko taught them a lesson. They also tried to sabotage our education at the academy. And don't get me started on how they over price everything in their stores.

But to me it didn't matter much. What made me mad was that it was happening to Naruto. He's been through a lot more than I have and is really sensitive unknown to most. I can see the hurt he feels every times it happens or when he replaces his foxy grin for a bitter sweet smile that doesn't fit his personality at all.

I had only a few so I didn't stand for my precious people being hurt. Naruto was the same way. He was the person I admired the most. He never stays down and gets back up no matter what. Every time I see him hurt I think he's reached his limit but he surprises me and bounces back up so he can protect the very people who have wronged him.

"What ya thinking about," came the slightly deeper voice of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Huh, nothing really just the past," I replied.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Naruto informed.

"I guess its just because life's going to change drastically for us once we become genins."

"True but we've got each other's backs so there's nothing to worry about," Naruto reassured me with a smile. "Anyway you better get your head in the game because Anko will kill you if you fail the graduation exam tomorrow. Plus you have to ace the written exam, Tai-justu test, and Shuriken and kunai test to past since you can't use chakra."

"I know. Not having chakra sucks," I whined.

"Tell me about it," Naruto said jokingly before I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Like you would know. Your chakra reserves are huge."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll unlock your chakra eventually," Naruto reassured me.

"I hope so. I don't mean to sound childish but doing things like spiting out fireballs is cool."

"Can't disagree with you there."

"Anyway, we better hurry or we'll be late to the academy."

"Hmm the last one there has to pay for ramen," Naruto shouted as he too off hopping from one building to another.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I CAN'T EVEN USE CHAKRA FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES," I yelled back as I tried to catch up to the jumpsuit wearing blonde. There was no way in hell I was going to lose this race. Naruto stomach was like a black hole when it came to ramen and I definitely didn't have the money to pay for all that ramen. Knowing I couldn't catch up to Naruto without cheating I came up with a plan.

Taking out a kunai I attached ninja wire around. _"Alright Anko-neechan, its time to see if your training really paid off,"_ I thought before I started spinning the kunai around in the air. Stalking Naruto like a predator does to his prey I waited for the perfect time to strike.

I waited until Naruto was hopping over to his next building before I sent the Kunai at him. Just as planned it wrapped around his body causing him to plummet to the ground. "Gotcha." I said as I passed the still befuddled blonde.

"Kuro you cheater!" Naruto yelled at me. _"Says the one who was using chakra,"_ I thought as I kept running. Naruto would be catching up soon if I didn't hurry. Running from the villagers had increased his speed, plus with him using chakra the odds were very much against me.

Just to make sure Naruto didn't catch up I began to set traps behind me to slow him down. Hopefully this would buy me enough time. With that done I sped towards the academy, zig sagging through the villagers in my way all while leave a huge trail of dust in my wake.

I would exercise with Rock Lee frequently even though I wasn't taught Guy's tai-justu. I would just do push up and running around the village 500 times, you know, the crazy. Anyway Lee's exercise's had help increase my speed. I trained very hard since I was at a disadvantage not being able to use chakra.

"Aha, there you are you bastard!" I paled knowing that voice belonged to Naruto. That troublesome blonde somehow caught up! With that I sped up even more. "Oh no you don't," Naruto said as he dashed towards me closing the gap between us very quickly until we were neck and neck.

"I'll never pay for the ramen," I declared.

"Oh yes you will," Naruto said as his speed increased even more causing him to pull ahead of me.

 _"Crap,"_ I thought as I frugally tried to catch up. With the fear of paying for Naruto's meal as motivation, as was able to increase my speed with pure determination. With none of us letting up, Naruto and I ran neck and neck all the way to the academy, collapsing as we reached the gate.

"I think (pant) I might have (pant) won that (pant)." I said between pants.

"No way (pant) if anybody won (pant) it was definitely me," Naruto said as he pointed at himself using his thumb.

"Lets call it a tie, and then we both pay half of the bill."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said while giving me a foxy grin.

"Lets head to class before Iruka-sensei yells at us." I said as I entered the academy building. Entering the class after the short trip we took to find it, I noticed almost everyone was here. As usual the arrogant kiba couldn't help but to try and humiliate Naruto and I the second we entered the room.

"Hey loser's, what took you so long? Too busy trying to unlock your chakra huh?," He said smugly. I Ignored Kiba not even giving him a glance. He did this everyday so nothings new. I knew in his clan being the 'Alpha' or the Leader of the clan was very important. So to assert himself as the 'Alpha male' as he likes to put it, he picks on people he feels are weaker than him.

While I knew I would struggle winning in a fight against some like Shino or Shikamaru because of their nin-jutsu, someone like Kiba who's nin-jutsu helped improved their tai-jutsu I was fairly sure I could beat by having superior tai-jutsu.

While I ignored Kiba, Naruto on the other hand instantly putting on his mask of stupidity replied the Inuzuka's comment. "Hey don't talk about my friend like that!" Naruto yelled at Kiba.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, deadlast," Kiba taunted.

"I kick your ass of course." Was Naruto's lame comeback.

"I'd like to see you try loser," Kiba smugly shot back. With that Naruto was about to charge at Kiba but was stopped when I extended me arm in his way.

"Stop!," I said getting Naruto's attention. "He's not worth our time."

"How pathe-," Kiba started before I cut him off with a glare.

"Call me whatever you want but I won't take it kindly when you start attacking my friends whether it be verbally or physically." Not waiting for Kiba's reply I continued pass him to a open desk with Naruto following behind.

Taking a seat I sighed. Why couldn't I have just one peaceful day to just sit back and relax without anyone attacking me or Naruto? Unlike Naruto, I've somewhat come to resent the village for it's miss treatment.

No matter how you try to justify it, it just wasn't right. The attacks that came early on caused me and Naruto to have some very traumatizing experiences. Kids shouldn't have to run for their life's at the age of 4 because a mop of villagers decided to hunt them. After the incident at the orphanage Naruto and I were given or own apartment even though we were just three.

Knowing that the orphanage might not be the only place mistreating Naruto the Hokage told me to report to him anyone who did and he'd deal with it. Being the emotionless tool I was back then I told the Hokage of many incidents regarding Naruto.

Many villagers lost their jobs and of course their hatred grew and was directed towards us. The subtle ways of trying to harm Naruto and I were over. They started hunting us, vandalizing or home, and beating us up. I immediately reported the abuse to the Hokage who made a quick example out of them.

The villagers who attacked us citizenship to Konoha were revoked and they were banished from the village. Now the villagers just resort to ignoring our very existence. The worst part of all of this is that we didn't know why. I mean sure we came up with the idea that they might be mad at us for something Naruto's parents did but we didn't really know if that was really true. Plus being an orphan, you really don't want to think your parents were horrible people.

"Okay everyone. Settle down now," Iruka said as he walked into classroom. Quickly settling down, everyone in the class silently watched Iruka. Knowing all eyes were now on him Iruka quickly started his speech.

"As you all know the big test is tomorrow. Those of you who pass the test will become ninjas. So today in order help get you ready for the test were going to review everything we've done throughout the year." Iruka announced causing many groans to be heard throughout the classroom.

"First up is Shuriken and Kunai throwing." Iruka stated before motioning for us to line up. Lining up, we were escorted outside by Iruka. "Okay to make things interesting I've decided to break you guys up into teams. By completing each exercise each team will receive points. The team with the most points wins a prize." Iruka stated trying to give us some motivation to win

Bickering was heard as the classmates discuss what they just heard. Iruka gave everyone a minute to socialize before asking us to settle down. "Okay everyone listen up so you can hear the teams. First we have Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi. Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka. Kuro Unagi and Yakumo Kurama. And lastly Sakura Haruno and Hirato Kakishi(just some random civilian kid)..." Iruka said before I tuned him out.

Hearing who I was teamed up with, I instantly started looking for them. Yakumo Kurama. She was average height around 5 feet 6 inches with short orange hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless hoodie that was blue on top and white on the bottom. She also wore a really short shorts that wasn't even close to her knee but made up for it was her fishnet stocking. She had short fishnet arms sleeves that almost made it to her elbow and lastly she had a silver sword strapped to her back by a blue strap.

"Your Kuro Unagi right?" Came the sound of a soft voice. My eyes widened in surprised noticing that Yakumo was in front of me. I didn't even notice her approaching! Noticing that the orange haired girl was still waiting for an answer I quickly got myself together.

"Yeah, its nice to meet you," I said as I extended on my hand so she could shake it.

"Meet me," Yakumo said as she took my hand, "We've been in the same class for a year now."

"True, but we haven't really talked much."

"That's true. I've been avoiding you since the start of the school year," Yakumo said casually.

"What!" I said as a confused expression graced my face. "Why?!"

"Well because you were weird and you creeped me out. You always had that same emotionless expression on your face. And you never talk to anyone except Naruto and you wear full black so I thought you were emo." Yakumo confessed as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

I was surprised that that's what Yakumo thought of me but when I thought about it, what she said was true. It still hurt that someone thought I was like that brick Sasuke. "Well I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot."

"No problem. Its my fault really for judging you without getting to know you anyway." Yakumo said as she flashed me a smile.

"Has everyone found their partner yet?" Asked Iruka-sensei. Receiving a loud 'Yes' from his class the man proceeded to move on with the activity. "Okay so here's how things work. There are three activities. The group that comes first place in said activity will receive all the point the activity offers. Second place gets half and third place gets one point. At the end the team with the most points receives a prize. However there is a second and third place prize, so don't give up if you can't get first place." Iruka advised.

"Are you ready to wipe the floor with these losers Kuro-san?" Yakumo asked as she gave me a smirk.

"I was born ready," I said smirking back.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Kuro but Hinata-chan and I are about to win this thing!" Naruto declared causing his raven haired teammate cheeks to turn red.

"I hardly think second place counts as winning." I smugly replied to my best friend.

"Oh, we'll see who comes second place." Naruto said as he glared at me. Not backing down I glared at him too causing black and yellow sparks to fly between us.

"So first up is kunai and shuriken throwing." Iruka informed us as everyone began to line up knowing how things went from past experiences. "This first event is worth 3 points for the winner. The goal is to hit the training dummy. The team that gets the most hit wins."

"Easy enough," I said while cracking my knuckles.

"If it's so easy I'm sure you wouldn't mind going first." Iruka said as he smirks at me.

"Sure, why not," I said as I walked up to Iruka. Once I was there he handed me five shuriken and five kunai. Not being fazed by Iruka's obvious attempted to embarrass me I lazy threw the shuriken and kunai at the training dummy. To most of the class's surprised, all the projectiles hit the dummy dead on its head.

Naruto and I were stronger than we let on, but with the graduation exam being tomorrow there was no use in keeping up the act. We definitely weren't stupid enough to hold back out on the field, so we would be exposed soon anyway.

"Impressive," Iruka said as he got over his shock.

"Nice job. I honestly didn't expect much from you with your grades being the lowest in the academy!" Yakumo said excitedly. I sweat-dropped as I really didn't know if I was being insulted our praised.

"Aww, thanks, I guess." Was my lame reply as I went back in line. Yakumo was next in line to take the test with us being a team. She got an 80% hitting four kunai's and four shurikens. After all the test were taking the only teams that had points were mine, Naruto's and lastly Sasuke's.

Yakumo and I came first earning three points while Naruto's team got 1.5 points and Sasuke's only one.

"Nice job everyone. Next up is Ninjutsu, so get ready." Iruka informed. This was where the challenge began. I couldn't use chakra so my team was doomed to fail. And even if we won the next round, second place could maybe beat us by a point our two because of the points they earned in this round.

"Now that I think about it, were screwed,"

"Huh?" Was Yakumo's confused reply?

"I can't use chakra," I said as my cheeks turned red in embarrassment

"You're kidding me right?" Yakumo asked as she gave me a pleading look.

"Sadly, I'm not. However, we have a chance if we win the next round. Anything lower than first place and that's it for us." I said with a slightly serious look on my face as I glanced in Naruto's direction. Yakumo didn't miss the jester either, which is why I guess she asked me that question.

"It looks like you already know who our worst enemy is. Care to share?" Yakumo asked.

"Naruto and Hinata more than likely, though I don't want to count the other's out yet." I could see that Yakumo didn't agree with my prediction but she didn't argue. She like many other's didn't know Naruto's true strength and underestimated him. This only makes it easier for Naruto to pass these test by surprising everyone. Knowing that sneaky little blonde he would definitely use this to his advantage.

"This next exercise is worth 5 points, so second place will get 2.5 points and third only one. You and your teammate will be asked to perform three Jutsu's, the **Henge, Bushin no Jutsu,** and lastly the **Kawarimi no** **Jutsu**. This test will be heavily graded during the actual graduation exam, so make sure to practice these three Jutsus." Iruka said as he received a loud 'hai' from his academy class.

"First up is Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka," announced Iruka. Eventually every team was called with Naruto's team coming first place, just like I predicted. Second was Sasuke's and third this time was Shino's team.

Finally it was the time for the last round which was definitely taijutsu, though with the teams of two, I wasn't sure exactly how things were going to go. A tag team or a straight on 2v2 was likely. I'd prefer a straight on fight.

"Well done everyone. Next up is taijutsu however, I'll let you guys decide how things go. You have two options, number one a tag team match where one teammate waits outside the ring while the other has a 1v1. Or two a 2v2 where both teammates fight both members of the other team at the same time," explained Iruka.'

"Now raise your hands if you want a tag team match, "Iruka informed the class. Only a few hands were raised as a majority of the class wanted the 2v2. "Okay now raise your hand for the 2v2." All the hands that didn't go up the first time were now in the air. Now smirking evilly, Iruka informed us of the rules for the 2v2. "Since you all wanted the 2v2 I decided to spice things up a bit, and also get things moving along since were behind schedule. The next test is an all out BATTLE ROYAL!" Iruka shouted vehemently. "The winner gets 11 points, which means any team can comeback and win first place!"

" _Then what was the point of doing the other test,"_ I thought as I sweat dropped.

"The last team member standing after everything's done, team will win the battle royal. The whole training ground will be the arena." Iruka said as he jumped up the academy building to observe from afar. Everyone on the training ground got quiet, waiting for the go ahead signal. Not even breath was heard, it was as if no one wanted to breath in the tension filled air, that surrounded us like a toxic gas. "Begin!" was all we heard before all hell broke loose.

The battle royal instantly began as classmate charged at each other. As soon as the match started I hit the deck. I didn't want to waste my energy on the weaklings. Instead, I laid prone on the floor to avoid any confrontations. Everyone was too busy focusing on watching their backs to notice me. Also, with all the rapid movements taking place, the training ground was covered in a dust cloud which only aided in my camouflage.

It didn't take long for the cloud to clear, as many contestants got knocked out leaving only a few. The few standing were most of the clam heirs, with the exception of Me, Naruto, and Sakura. I was surprised to see that she survived the little skirmish we had, but it became apparent to me that she just hid behind the village's golden boy, Sasuke Uchiha.

I personally didn't hate or like the Uchiha. Like everyone else in the village, I knew about his past and that it's probably the reason that he's the he is today. However since Naruto doesn't act that way, it doesn't justify his action which consist of being a jerk to pretty much everyone. Though everyone's different so I settle on just ignoring him as he does me, and we have no problems.

I was brought out of my musing when Sasuke launched the first attack, throwing a punch aimed at Shino. Gracefully shifting his body to the right Shino dodged the Uchiha's attack.

"You should really be paying more attention to your surrounding," came the familiar voice of Kiba. Spinning around I was barely able to block Kiba's strike. Kiba's claws cut through my flesh easily causing blood to flow from my arm. The cuts on my arm burned as it was exposed to the air. Cursing myself silently for getting distracted, I hopped back a little, putting some distance between Kiba and I.

"That's what makes the Inuzaka fighting style so dangerous. Our claws gives us an advantage in close range combat, allowing us to strike down our enemies without the use of a sword!" Kiba bragged as he charged at me. Ripping off my shirt's sleeve, I wrapped it around my wounded arm before getting in a fighting stance, ready to defend against Kiba's onslaught.

Knowing I couldn't block Kiba's attacks without getting hurt, I was forced to dodge. Swaying left to right I was able to dodge Kiba's attacks which annoyed him. He didn't seem to get discouraged though as the relentless attack continued. "Is dodging all you can do?" Kiba asked in an attempt to rile me up. I didn't listen to Kiba's words an instead focused on dodging.

"For someone who was talking big not too long ago your pretty pathetic." Ducking under Kiba's attack I finally decided it was time to test how he would fair against my taijutsu. I'll admit that I'm not the best at taijutsu, in fact kenjutsu was my best attribute. Sadly I didn't have my sword right not, because if I did, I would have wiped the floor with Kiba by now.

Doing a sweep kick I knocked Kiba off balance. This way engaging Kiba in a close range battle wouldn't be as dangerous since his strikes wouldn't be as accurate. I threw my first punch at Kiba which he was able to dodge however that caused him to loose his balance even more. Taking advantage of that I quickly kicked him in his stomach sending him flying backward.

"You won't get away with that!" Kiba yelled after recovering. Getting up he charged at me ready to dish out his attack. Before Kiba could reach me I kicked the dust from the ground up effectively blinding him. "Arghh," the Inuzaka cried as he wiped his eyes. With Kiba disoriented I attacked him.

I released a never ending barrage of punches at the Inuzaka determined to end the battle now. Blinded by the dust Kiba wasn't able to dodge a single blow. His body jerked back and forth as each blow hit random parts of his body. After a while, Kiba's face started to get disfigured which told me that I could stop. Delivering one final blow I sent Kiba flying.

Even though I highly doubted it, I waited to see if Kiba would get up before I searched for my next opponent. I wasn't sure what happen while I was fighting Kiba but the only people left standing was me, Naruto, Sasuke Yakumo, and Hinata.

Everyone was battered up and panting heavily showing that they had a tough fight however, all their eyes were burning with determination. Not wasting time, I charged at Sasuke ready to eliminate his team. With him here things were uneven meaning someone would have to fight off two people.

Seeing my pursuit Sasuke got into a defensive stance. Judging from his body language Sasuke was tired. knowing him he probably fought a bunch weakling, wasting his energy. And unlike those civilians, Shino didn't go down without a fight. I on the other hand only fought Kiba so far so I wasn't nearly as tired as he was.

I sent a punch at Sasuke's face which he dodged easily by moving his head to the side. The raven haired Uchiha then tried to land an attack of his own. His attack failed to land as his fatigue slowed him down drastically.

Ducking under Sasuke's punch, I was about to attack his unguarded stomach, however there was a flash of orange before I was sent flying with pain emitting from my right cheek. I didn't need to look up to that Naruto had interfered with our fight. "Hey dobe! What do you think your doing interrupting my fight?" Sasuke yelled, know doubt upset by being saved by the 'DeadLast' as we were labeled.

Naruto answered Sasuke's questions with a punch to his face. I knew Naruto wasn't about to team up with anyone. He, Sasuke, and I would duke it out until one of us was left, then we'd help our teammate, or in Sasuke's case, defeat Yakumo and Hinata. If they were even still standing by then.

Not having time to weave and dodge each others attacks, we had a battle of endurance taking every blow head on. After Naruto punched Sasuke, I took the opportunity to attack him. I punched him in the face causing him to stumble backwards. Sasuke followed up my attack by kicking Naruto in his back, sending him flying back in my direction.

Taking the time to dodge the orange projectile known as Uzumaki Naruto, gave Sasuke the time he needed to land a kick to my stomach, sending me flying after my blonde friend. After recovering, both Naruto and I attacked the exhausted Uchiha.

We both lunged at Sasuke, punching him in his stomach at the same time. "Arrghhh" came the muffled cry from the Uchiha as he got the air knock out of him. With the Uchiha out of the way, Naruto and I turned to face each other before we punched each other in the face simultaneously.

Our fight was more of a brawl than an a battle of true tai-jutsu. We punched each other over and over hoping that the other would stand down. Like all our other battled so far, it ended in a draw with both of us knocked unconscious. With the 1v1v1 over, it was up to Yakumo and Hinata to bring their team to victory.

The shy Hyuuga tried her best to beat Yakumo but the kunoichi of the year won out. Most of the students were unconscious but the ones that were awake were able to see the prize. The prize was a kunai set. Equipped with explosive notes along with a few shurikens. It was the perfect gift for a ninja to be. The problem was that Yakumo's teammate wasn't able to receive his gift.

With a sigh, Iruka left his prize at the nursery before taking his leave.

 **1 hour later**

I woke up an hour later with a major headache. After getting up and taking in my surroundings I noticed that I was in the academy's nursery. I wasn't the only one either as I noticed pretty much all the beds were occupied. Without missing a beat I set off to find my blonde haired friend. It wasn't hard since no one in the village had sun-kissed blonde hair like he did.

"Naruto, Naruto, wake up," I whispered as I gently shook him.

"Wha, where am I?" Naruto asked as he shot up from under his covers.

"Were in the nursery," I informed the confused blonde as he turned around.

"Kuro," Naruto said as he started laughing softly, "your face is all screwed up!" He exclaimed he pointed at me. By now Naruto was dying with laughter.

"Your not looking so hot yourself," I said slightly annoyed with the blonde. Naruto and I were covered in bandages. After pounding each other in the face constantly, it must have gotten disfigured. "Anyway, it's late and were suppose to meet with Anko." Naruto face paled as he thought about what would happened to us if we were late.

"What are we waiting? Lets go!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of bed, ready to run through the door. I was expecting for this reaction so I didn't fall behind when Naruto ran through the door. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" Naruto asked. I could see he was panicking and I don't blame him. We were currently running across the roof tops, rushing towards the forest of death, or the training ground next to it.

Anko was a nice person but at times she could be... lets just say eccentric, especially when it came to training. She wouldn't hold back and now that we were late she would go out off her way to beat us into the ground. With a sigh, I replied to Naruto, "I woke you up the second I woke up. I'm actually surprised you didn't wake up sooner, you usually heal fast." I said as I narrow my eyes at Naruto.

"I actually did wake up," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "but I felt tired and went back to sleep," Naruto confessed.

"Figures, I'm blaming you for us being late."

"What! You're just going to rat me out like that!" Naruto yelled obviously feeling betrayed.

"Yup. If you get beaten into the ground, at least, you'll heal faster. I, on the other hand, would take a longer time to heal." I pointed out neutrally.

"Well you can't do that if I tell her you did it first," Naruto said as he increased his speed. With determination burning fiercely in my eyes I chased after Naruto as we had a repeat of the race we had his morning.

 **The Next Day**

I Woke up sore all over. With us both arriving at the same time Anko didn't know who to believe. So her solution was to just beat us both into the ground. Sometimes I feel like she releases her stress out on us in the form of 'training'. Looking over at Naruto I noticed he was sleeping soundly, already healed from the night ordeals.

As much as I wanted to not wake him up and just leave, if I did he'd miss the graduation exam. With me being too lazy to walk over to his bed I just threw a pillow at his face. "It's time to get up you damn blonde."

" _Why do I have to be the one to wake him up even when he has the supernatural healing abilities,"_ I thought with a sigh.

"Do I have too?" Naruto asked sleepily as he hugged his pillow even more.

"Only if you want to miss the graduation exams." Was my exasperated reply. That was all I needed to say to get Naruto up as he instantly rushed passed me and into the bathroom. _"Why you little! I was just about to use it!"_ I thought as a tick mark appeared on my forehead.

I decided to prepare my clothes in while I waited for Naruto to get out the bathroom. I dressed an awful lot like an ANBU, with the excepting of a mask and the slight armor they wear on their arm. Unlike me, Naruto wore an ugly jumpsuit that was orange in color. While wearing bright colors wasn't ideals for stealth he some how managed to pull it off.

Though I guess many really don't care since Sasuke wears blue, Sakura bright pink, and Ino purple and no one has said anything about their choice of colors. Plus with some of the wacky hair colors some ninjas have, I doubt they'd be able to pull of camouflage when you wear green and your hair's is pink.

After Naruto came out the bathroom I washed up and brushed my teeth before quickly dragging on my clothes. When I was done, so was Naruto so we decided to head out. "So... How are you feeling about the exam," Naruto asked.

"While I do feel some what confident that I will pass, I have no choice in the matter since I promised Lee I would," I said with a smirk. This was my humble way of saying that I was sure I was going to pass. Though I really did promise Rock Lee to pass the test.

"Well, you better pass. After all, you're going to my assistant when I become the Hokage," Naruto said, giving me his famous foxy grin.

"Hai, hai. Whatever you say ' _Hokage-sama'."_ I said in a mocking tone. "Say that after ' _you'_ pass the graduation exam," I said in an attempt to annoy Naruto. My efforts didn't go to waste as a tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"Hey! What's that's supposed to mean? Of course, I'm going to past the exams. Believe it!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Were here." I said as I opened the academy gate. We walked the rest of the way to the classroom in silence. Unlike most days the academy room was completely silent. I was surprised by this since our class was always loud. I guess everyone just shaken up by the exams.

Quickly finding a seat in the back of the class, Naruto and I sat down and enjoyed the silence. We waited patiently for our sensei to arrive and initiate the test to all of us. It didn't take long as minutes later Iruka walked into to classroom pleased that it was already quiet. His assistant Mizuki followed shortly after.

"Hello class," Iruka said as he placed a huge stack of paper on his desk.

"Good morning sensei." Said the entire class in unison.

"As you all know today you'll be taking the graduation exams. Failing this exam means repeating the academy over which I'm sure none of you want to do," Iruka said as most students shook their heads vigorously in agreement.

"There's no trick or secret I can tell you that would make the test easier. All I can say is try your best and I'm sure most of you if not all will pass. Now take out a pencil, were going to be taking the first test." Iruka said before Mizuki started handing out papers.

The test began as soon as everyone got the questions. We had two hour to finish the test which had 100 questions on it. It was fairly easy however. I was a bit worried at first since there was so many questions that I might get one wrong even by accident. However my confidence grew as I noticed how easy these questions were. Even though I was confident, I check over my answers to make sure I got a hundred. MY career depended on it.

After the test, we were escorted outside by Mizuki as Iruka stayed behind to grade the tests. The next test was shuriken and kunai practice. Mizuki called us up one by one asking us to throw the projectiles at the straw training dummy across the field. This took quite some time though which was annoying since I was at the back of the line.

When it was my turn I managed to get a perfect score with all the shuriken and kunai hitting it's mark. The time it took to grade all of us gave Iruka time to finish grading all the test. Once he arrived we were split up into two groups before taking the taijustu portion of the exam. I was in Mizuki's group sadly while Naruto went with Iruka.

For the tai-justu test we had to spar with Mizuki. This test wasn't nearly as long as the last one as we were finished within the hour. After taking the tai-justu test we went inside without being informed of our score. We were told to wait outside as Mizuki entered a random classroom. After ten minutes he started to call students into the room one by one, no doubt to take the ninjustu portion of the test. I waited patiently as many students came out with their headband.

Soon everyone was gone and I wasn't surprised when finally my name was called. Having your last name start with a U was really annoying. Me, Naruto, and Sasuke were normally stuck in the back of the line together but today they both weren't here. They were probably at the back of Iruka's line though.

"Kuro Unagi," Mizuki called out as I entered the room. I stood in front of Mizuki's desk waiting for instruction. "Could you perform a proper **Henge** please." Mizuki asked as he looked towards me actually expecting me to do it.

"I can't use chakra," I said bluntly as I stared at Mizuki.

"Oh yes, that was you. I forgot about that, sorry." Mizuki apologized.

"It's fine."

"Okay just give me a minute to add up your scores." Mizuki said as he kept scribbling on his clipboard. I waited patiently looking at all the different expressions Mizuki made trying to gauge what they meant. While I wasn't able to gauge most of them I was easily able to tell what he was feeling when his face finally settle on one expression, pity.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Kuro but, you failed."


	4. Do you want Power?

I was surprised, no surprise wasn't the right words, more like shocked. I knew there was always a chance that I could fail but I just never thought it would actually happen. So when Mizuki told me I failed, I didn't know how to react. My mouth was moving but no sound came out. It was like my brain couldn't compromise what I was hearing and started to malfunction.

"W-W-What do you mean I failed!"

"I'm sorry but you didn't gather a high enough score to pass," Mizuki said looking very uncomfortable with the increasingly awkward situation.

 _"What subject could I have failed in. It has to be taijutsu, but what did I do wrong!"_ I thought as I racked my brain trying to figure out where I went wrong.

* * *

 **Mizuki**

I smirked inwardly seeing the turmoil Kuro was in. With that bastard Iruka testing Naruto my first plan failed. But with quick thinking, I was able to get back on track. By changing Kuro's score and failing him I would use him in my plan instead. Plus because of his association with the demon, he would probably get Naruto's help anyway.

 _"Its time to hook this sucker in."_ I thought before I set my plan in action.

* * *

 **Kuro**

I was worrying about how I was going to tell Naruto and Anko about this when Mizuki told me something that was too good to be true. "You still have another chance you know. There's a makeup test that you can take, I could tell you about the details if you want." A makeup test? Why weren't we told about this before? As much as I wanted the makeup test to be real I knew it was fake.

Iruka would have surely told us about this makeup test before, plus the people who failed before me wouldn't have looked so depressed if they had hope. So why was Mizuki lying to me? What was his motive? Even with all that, I still went along. "What do I have to do?" I tried my best to sound calm but even to me, the desperation in my voice was evident.

Mizuki noticed it too if the smirk on his face was any constellation. "It's simple really. All you have to do is prove your stealthy by sneaking into the Hokage tower and stealing the forbidden scroll. Then you have to give it to me without being caught."

Was Mizuki really this stupid. Did he really think anyone after hearing this wouldn't notice the traitors obvious attempt to steal the forbidden scroll? I was going to ask my other classmates who failed if they were told about the makeup test but now it's obvious that this is a setup.

Aside from his horrible attempt of tricking me into stealing the forbidden scroll, what made Mizuki think that an academy student had the skill to sneak pass seasoned ANBU and steal a forbidden scroll that was probably protected by the Hokage. "So are you willing to try?" came Mizuki's voice bring me out of my musing.

"I'll do it," I said staring at Mizuki with fake determination.

"That's what I like to hear. When you have the scroll meet me in the forest on the eastern side of the village. Its smallest forest we have and it's also the closest to village gates. You don't have to worry about finding me, I'll find you."

"I'll see you there," I said as I walked out the room. Once I left the room I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I just agreed to commit treason. I thought that even if I failed the graduation exam, if I took out a chunin, then I would able to pass. However, I would need to steal the forbidden scroll which would be considered treason.

I thought about telling the Hokage but there's no way he'd agree to send an academy student who failed his exam after a chunin who was planning on stealing the forbidden scroll. So I had to take the risk of stealing the scroll. But at the same time, is this really worth the risk?

" _I'll think about this at home."_ I thought before I exited the academy building.

"Hey, Kuro! I passed!" Shouted Naruto as he ran over to me showing off his headband. I totally forgot that I would have to tell Naruto and Anko about me failing. "Huh, Kuro where's your headband." With a sigh, I decided to come out with it.

"I failed."

"Huh?" was Naruto's dumb response before he fell into a fit of laughter. "That's a good one Kuro but really where's your headband?" Naruto asked not accepting the truth.

"I told you I failed idiot! Of course, I wouldn't have a headband."

"WHAT! What do you mean you failed? Oh, Anko's gonna kill you for sure." Naruto shouted causing the many parents and children alike to stare at us. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I paled slightly at the thought of what Anko would do to me if she knew I had failed.

"Sheeesh, she'll hear you," I said quickly slamming my hand over Naruto's mouth. It might have seemed that I was being paranoid to the people around me but you really can't tell when Anko's listening. After Naruto quieted down I slowly removed my hand from over his mouth. "I know I failed but I have a plan but we have to discuss it away from prying ears. So let's head home."

After our short discussion Naruto and I headed home in complete silence. It wasn't awkward silence but it wasn't peaceful either. Naruto was a little tense after hearing I had failed. I could practically feel concern radiating off his body. It didn't take long for us to arrive home to our run down apartment. Naruto and I didn't mind one bit. We were just happy for a place to stay.

"Okay spill it, what's your plan? Naruto said while adopting a serious expression. Naruto was easy going most of the time, but when it comes down to it, he could get serious. Though, he's only gotten serious in front of me and maybe Anko.

"I plan to prove I'm fit to be a genin by defeating Mizuki who's planning on betraying the village."

"Wait. How do you know Mizuki's going to betray the village?" asked Naruto as he raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"So get this, after telling me I failed he mentioned a make-up test."

"Wouldn't Iruka-sensei tell us if there was a make-up test?"

"That's exactly what I thought too but I decided to hear him out and here's the catch. The test is to steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office and give it to him without being caught."

"How stupid does Mizuki think we are?" Naruto asked with his eyebrow raised. "It's basically impossible for us to get in there undetected."

" _That's the only thing that's strange to you?!"_ I thought with a sweat drop. "Anyway, my problem is that stealing the scroll would be considered treason. But without the scroll, I can't lure out Mizuki and defeat him. I'm just worried about how the Hokage will react if I do take the scroll. As nice as he is to us, I know if he had to choose between the village and us he'd choose the village."

"Yeah, I get that too," Naruto said as he expression became sad. "By the way, there's an easy solution to your problem. All you have to do is make everyone believe you stole the scroll by stealing the scroll but at the same time not stealing the scroll."

"What?! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Okay so were going to make a replica of the forbidden scroll and pretend to steal it effectively drawing out Mizuki without committing treason."

"That will work. However if we ever plan to carry it out we better start making that replica now."

"Let's do it." Naruto said as he pumped his hand in the air.

* * *

 **3 Hour later**

"It's finished. Who knew making a scroll could be so complicated." Naruto said as he jumped on the bed exhausted.

"We can rest for thirty minutes before we have to commence the plan," I said as I went to lie in the couch. I set a timer that would wake us up and went to nap. Sadly thirty minutes came quickly as the alarm clock went off waking me up. I still felt tired. It felt like only 5 minutes had passed but I knew that wasn't true.

I got up and quickly shook Naruto awake. Naruto got up without much resistance and we both got ready for the crazy night ahead. I filled my pouch with kunai's and shuriken before picking up my katana and sheathing it. It was a simple katana, silver in color with a black hilt. After putting on my usual black ANBU type clothing Naruto and I left. Naruto was wearing the same clothing except for the giant scroll on his back. Black would camouflage us better in the night.

After traveling for a while we reached the Hokage tower. "Should we go inside," asked Naruto in a soft whisper.

"No. Going inside would be difficult since there would be too many people to sneak pass. I have a better idea." I said as I went into my pouch and pulled out a kunai and attached ninja wire to it and threw it up until it struck the wood above the windows of the Hokage's office. "We'll climb up using this." I started climbing up first with Naruto behind me.

Once I was close to the window, I jumped through it making a lot of noise. "We don't have a lot of time before someone comes, let's find where the real scroll is." I said to Naruto who was currently jumping inside. Once he was we both went to work searching for the scroll. It took 5 minutes but we found it.

"Here it is," said Naruto as he opened a portion of the wall in the Hokage's office revealing a giant scroll. Naruto quickly replaced it with our scroll throwing the real scroll under the Hokage's desk causing it to roll open a bit.

"Who's there." came a familiar voice as the doors shot open to reveal the shocked face of the Hokage. "Naruto, Kuro, what's going on here!" Quickly, without responding I pulled the forbidden scroll replica out of the forbidden scroll's hiding place making the Hokage believe it was the real one.

Then Naruto knocked the old man out with his famous **Oiroke no Jutsu** before we both jumped out the window. "I worry for the villages safety if it was that easy to break in the Hokage's office and steal one of Konoha's most valuable items. That and the Hokage was easily taken out by the dumb, perverted Jutsu of a genin." I said as Naruto and I landed on the ground after sliding down the ninja wire.

"Hey if it wasn't so we wouldn't be able to do this mission."

"I guess but still. Anyway, we better get going before the Hokage wakes up and alerts the whole village."

"Where are we heading?"

"To the eastern forest."

"That's quite far from here."

"I know, which is why we have to leave now." Naruto nodded in understanding before we headed out. "I think you should go ahead in a henge to meet Mizuki. I can't move as fast as you because I can't use chakra. I'll catch up."

"See ya later," Naruto said he started to speed up leaving me behind. Without stopping I silently made my way to eastern forest dodging the few civilian who were out. I carefully made my way around the forest searching for my blonde haired friend.

* * *

 **Hokage**

After waking up in a pool of my own blood I quickly went to work sending my shinobi after Naruto and Kuro knowing what they had done. "ANBU," I called out as four ANBU'S jumped through the broken window. "I need you to alert everyone in the village that the forbidden scroll has been stolen by Naruto and Kuro. I need all ninja's in the village to find them and return them to me alive along with the scroll."

"Hai Hokage-sama," the ANBU said in unison as they all jumped out the window they came through.

After the ANBU left I released a sigh knowing all the paperwork and headache that would come with this. I had no idea why Naruto and Kuro would steal the forbidden scroll but there's no way I can let them go unpunished for this. Deciding that smoking would help me release some of my stress, I went around my desk to find my pipe.

However while going behind my desk I stepped on something. After inspecting what I stepped on I noticed it was a roll of scroll paper that continued under my desk. Moving my chair out the way I checked under my desk and wasn't surprised to find a scroll. I took the scroll from under my desk and opened it only to be surprised to notice that it was the real forbidden scroll.

"What in the name of the first is going on here? If this is the real forbidden scroll then what did Naruto and Kuro take?" I said as I rubbed my temple. After putting the forbidden scroll back into it's hiding place I sat at my desk and took out my purple glass ball. "It's time to figure out what those boys are up to." I said as I smiled, happy to know that Naruto and Kuro didn't commit treason.

* * *

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to find Naruto as I heard the sound of someone training. " **Kage bushin no Jutsu!** " came Naruto voiced before there was a puff a white smoke before multiple Naruto's revealed to be surrounding the area.

"Are those **Bushin's**?" I asked walking up to Naruto.

"Huh, oh it's you.," Naruto said as he turned around. "Those are **Kage Bushins**. There solid clones of ones self."

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" I asked before a devious smirk appeared on Naruto's face.

"When I threw the forbidden scroll under the old man's desk it opened a bit revealing this Jutsu. So I memories the seals before we left and I've practicing them ever since. I'm finished now, though."

"You were able to master a forbidden Jutsu in thirty minutes! That's quite impressive." I said causing Naruto to smirk triumphantly.

"What can I say? I'm just amazing!" bellowed Naruto smugly.

"I have to say I'm quite impressed myself. That's no small feet," came an unknown voice from up in the trees. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Mizuki. "It's nice to see you Kuro-san and with the forbidden scroll no less." He was wearing jonin like attire with his forehead protector around his head. He also had a huge shuriken on his back.

"Mizuki," I said almost in a trance.

"The one and only. I see you were successful in getting the scroll though the whole village knows and are looking for you. Anyway, if you want to complete the test all you have to do hand over that scroll." Mizuki said gesturing for me to hand it over.

"I'm sorry Mizuki. As much as I'd like to just hand the scroll over instead of fighting you I can't do that. Helping a traitor would only get me banished from the village." I said grabbing onto the hilt of my sword. Mizuki in return went into a fit of laughter, somehow finding the whole situation funny.

"You were considered a traitor yourself the second you stole that scroll. Now, hand it over!" bellowed Mizuki obviously agitated.

"I told you Mizuki, I plan to defeat you here," I said causing Mizuki to once again start laughing.

"Ha! Do you really think you and your demon friend can defeat me, a chunin? Don't make me laugh!" said Mizuki causing me to glare at him for his jab at Naruto. "You know being the kind man I am I planned to spare your life and just kill the demon? But now, I'm going to do the village a favor by getting rid of the demon and the demon lover!" Mizuki said as he hurled the giant shuriken at us.

Reacting quickly, Naruto and I jumped out the way with both of us going in different directions. It would be hard for Mizuki to attack the both of us together if we weren't close. "Clever, but that won't work against me. **Suiton: Hari no ame**." Mizuki yelled as needle-shaped rain pellets shot out his mouth in large groups, and rapid succession.

The needles came down on us like rain, leaving nowhere to run. Taking out my sword I blocked as many of them as I could, but eventually, I got overpowered. "Ahh," I cried as I hit the ground causing some needles to bury themselves deeper into my skin.

" _I'm such an idiot."_ I thought as the difference in skill became apparent to me. " _There's no way I can become a ninja without chakra. It even took me risking Naruto's life to notice this. Dammit! Well, there's no point in giving up now."_ I thought before struggling to my feet.

"Kuro you alive?" asked Naruto worried.

"I'm fine," I said looking over at Naruto. He had more needles in him than I did. Probably not able to block many of them with his kunai. He was always better with his fists than with weapons.

"Good cause I'm about to kick this jerks ass!" Naruto exclaimed confidently.

"Oh, the demon thinks he can beat me?" Mizuki said mockingly.

"You better believe I do!" Naruto said as he released a large amount of chakra. It was so much that his chakra was easily visible. " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** " Naruto said as the whole area was enveloped into a thick white smoke. It took a while, but eventually the smoke cleared revealing hundreds maybe even thousands of Naruto's who were up in the forest trees.

"W-hat? How are you able to make so many!" Mizuki stammered as he stared at the sea of Naruto's that surrounded us.

"What's wrong Mizuki? I thought you were gonna kill us?" The Naruto's taunted as a huge smirk appeared on all their faces.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are. I'll just kill you all with my-" Mizuki started before he was interrupted.

"Oh no you don't!" The Naruto's yelled as they all leaped at Mizuki. Soon Mizuki was hidden under a pile of Naruto's who were beating him into a pulp. After a while, Mizuki's screams died down after Naruto stopped punching him. With Mizuki defeated Naruto proceeded to dispel his clones.

"I don't think he'll be getting up soon after that beating," Naruto said flashing me a smile.

"Yeah, probably not," I said returning the smile.

"Let's get out of here and clear our names." Naruto said before as he put the fake scroll on his back. I was about to agree with him but stopped when I heard a dark chuckling. I turned around to see the bloody and disfigured face out Mizuki as he sat on the floor with a tree supporting him.

"It's sad really that I a chunin lost to two genins. Especially to you, the demon." Mizuki said with distaste in his voice. Angered, I decided to ask a question that's been bothering me for years.

"Why do you and the everyone in the village hate Naruto so much? Why do you call him a demon?" I asked causing Mizuki cackle maniacally.

"Since I plan on killing you both I guess there's no harm in telling you. As you both know twelve years ago the day you were both born the nine-tailed fox attacked our village. The beast managed to destroy half the village before it was defeated by the Fourth Hokage or, at least, that's what we teach you in the academy! Since the Fourth Hokage wasn't strong enough to defeat it he sealed the fox inside a new born baby! YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI, ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Mizuki shouted before laughing maniacally at the sight of our shocked faces.

"W-what? How can that be? I'm the Kyuubi." Naruto said as he looked at his hands in shock, his eyes quivering in fear.

"Don't listen to him Naruto! The Kyuubi might be inside you but that doesn't make you the Kyuubi itself. Your just the prison that holds the beast in." I said trying to encourage the troubled blonde.

"Your wrong, he's the reincarnation of the kyuubi. But I guess it doesn't matter whether he is or not because I'm going to kill you both here and now using the power Orochimaru-sama has given me!" Mizuki said as weird seals started to spread across his body. His muscles grew tremendously in size causing his clothes to rip and out of his skin shot out orange, white, and black fur.

Eventually standing before me and the still paralyzed Naruto was Humanoid tiger version of Mizuki. The strange seals from before gone, hidden by the fur. "I can practically feel the power coursing through my body. It's time I did Konoha a favor and get rid of you both." Mizuki said as he disappeared, leaving a blur of orange. Appearing in front of Naruto, Mizuki punched him in the face causing a sickening crunching sound to echo through the forest. Naruto was sent flying from the impact where he crashed right into a tree.

"Naruto!" I cried as I tried to rush to my friends aid.

"You should be worried more about yourself," Mizuki said before disappearing again. I place my sword in front of me in a defensive stance ready to fight Mizuki off. It was only when three claw marks became visible did I noticed where Mizuki was, however, it was too late.

My sword was cut into three pieces as simultaneously, three deep wounds appeared on my body gushing out blood as I fell to the floor. It wasn't long before I was laying in a pool of my own blood, my vision starting to blur. I could hear Mizuki cackling as he enjoyed his victory.

Soon, however, it was replaced by his shouts of anger. A small smile appeared on my lips as Mizuki finally noticed that the scroll we had was a fake. My smile faded soon after as Mizuki decided to take his anger out Naruto. Walking past me and into my field of vision, Mizuki marched up to Naruto's struggling form and picked him up by the neck with both his hands, choking him to death.

"You deceived me you bastard!"

 _"Naruto don't die please, don't die!"_ Was my last thought as I lost consciousness.

* * *

There was a darkness that spread out as far as I could see. I wasn't even sure if I could see or not. But the only thing I was sure of was that I was sinking. In what I was sinking in, I couldn't tell but if I had to guess I'd say it was water. Though I had no problem breathing. Slowly I started to open my eyes, taking in my surrounding.

 _"I was right."_ I thought as I noticed I was sinking in water. _"Where am I and where am going to end up? Is this the afterlife? Does this sinking mean I'm going to hell?"_ I just kept sinking staring straight ahead at what I thought led to the surface. I didn't try to swim to the top, I just kept sinking until a huge shadow loomed over me.

Suddenly a hand came stretching down towards me. No, it wasn't a hand. _"A paw?"_ I thought before I was viciously grabbed. Quickly I was pulled to the surface and before I knew it I was face to face with a giant fox.

"W-what?" was the only response I could come up with.

 **"Do you want power?"**

"Huh?"

 **"I asked if you wanted power mortal."**

"I'm pretty sure its too late for that, I'm dead," I said with a downcast expression.

 **"It's a yes or no question. Do you want power or not!"** The Kyuubi asked obviously getting agitated.

"Power would be nice I guess. I'm getting a bit tired of getting my ass kicked. But by power do you mean chakra? Would you lend me your chakra Kyuubi?" I asked causing a smirk to spread across the Kyuubi's face.

 **"No. The power I'm giving you is yours. The power I stole from you when you were born."**

"When I was born?" I asked confused.

 **"I don't have time to explain. Even if time is slowed down here doesn't mean your blonde friend won't die soon if we don't hurry."**

"It doesn't matter," I said dismissing my first question," what type of power are you giving me?"

 **"Even I don't know much about it. It's a power never seen before in the element nations. All I can do is give it to you."** Suddenly one of the Kyuubi's claws started to glow light blue before he jammed it into my chest without any warning.

 **"Good luck mortal."** was the last thing I heard as the room was enveloped in that same blue light.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes I noticed that I was unconsciously standing up, still enveloped in that light blue energy from before. It was currently shot up in the air like a beaker. I was still a bit confused with what had just transpired, but I didn't focus on that for too long as I stared at Mizuki. He still held Naruto by the neck, though his grip was loose as he stared at me in shock.

My attention was diverted for a minute as the broken pieces of my sword hovered in front of me with the same light blue power going through them. The pieces started joining together as the sword seemingly repaired itself. I smirked as I grabbed my sword by the hilt. "Let's end this Mizuki," I said with new found confidence. Once I grabbed my sword the blue energy surrounding me disappeared causing the forest to once again become dark.

"Lets!" Mizuki said throwing Naruto to side as he adopted a wild, bloodthirsty expression. It was obvious to me that the idea of killing me pleased him greatly. However, I was more concern with the person he had thrown like they were a rag doll. I ran or I least I think I did to Naruto's side with speeds I've never used before. Even to me, it felt as if I was one place and then suddenly I teleported somewhere else. However, I knew better.

My body blurred out several times in rapid succession before I appeared in front of Naruto body, catching him before he collided with the tree behind me. Catching Naruto, I rested him down on the floor slowly before I glared harshly at Mizuki. "I'd appreciate if you treated my friend with more care."

"Demons don't deserve care," Mizuki said bluntly causing me to narrow my eyes dangerously at him.

"The true demons are you and all the citizens of this village and I'll make you pay for all the pain you've caused him," I said as I picked up my sword which lay beside Naruto's unconscious form before charging at Mizuki. Mizuki claws grew a few more inches before he too charged.

We both disappeared in a blur before we clashed revealing our form for a second before disappearing again. Each time we clashed we caused a mini shock wave to appeared. After repeating this a few times we both hopped backed resting in the place we started off in, which for me was beside Naruto.

"If that's all you've got," Mizuki said as he took a minute to recover his breath," then this battle will be over soon."

"That's my line," I said not the least bit winded from the warm-up we just had. "Let's finish this quickly. If they couldn't find us before, after the beaker of blue light I gave off I'm pretty sure every ninja in the village knows where we are now."

"Agreed," Mizuki said as he disappeared in a blur. Knowing what was coming I leaped into the air effectively dodging Mizuki's claws. Noticing he missed Mizuki started to search everywhere for me to seemingly no avail.

"Up here." I said as Mizuki looked up at the sound of my voice.

"H-h-how are standing on the air!" Mizuki shouted at me as I stood on the air like it was the ground.

"Who knows," I said shrugging my shoulders. I honestly didn't know how I was able to do this either though I wasn't complaining since it was pretty cool. "It's my turn to attack." I said as I leaped off what appeared to be an invisible wall. I swiped my sword causing a horizontal slash to appear. It was the afterimage of my strike. Mizuki reacted quickly, jumping backward to dodge the attack.

I gracefully landed on the floor, not making a sound, before leaping after Mizuki again. I tried for another horizontal strike but Mizuki ducked under it in time. I twisted my sword before quickly grabbing it with my other hand. Now holding the hilt with both hands, I brought my sword down with a vertical strike hoping to slice Mizuki in two.

However, Mizuki was able to escape using a **kawari** to substitute himself with a log which got sliced in two in his stead. I narrowed my eyes behind me before ducking under Mizuki claws. Quickly, I leaped into the air flipping over Mizuki who intended on finishing me off with a powerful kick to the waist.

"You're too slow," I said taunting Mizuki.

"We'll see who's too slow!" Mizuki growled in anger.

"Come at me. I'll end this with my next move." As much as I tried to hide it, the wounds Mizuki inflicted on me before were really wearing me down. If this kept up I wouldn't last long. I held my sword in front of me preparing to attack as I once again released that strange energy from before. Mizuki, on the other hand, released a dark purple chakra that caused his seals from before to temporarily show. Mizuki's muscles seemed to grow even more causing him to look overly masculine.

We both disappeared and reappeared again simultaneously. It appeared as if we just ran passed each other as all that happened is that we had switched sides. I remained still kneeling down on one knee with my bangs covering my eyes. After about ten seconds I stood up slowly before sheathing my sword. As if one cue, multiple wounds erupted across Mizuki's body as he fell to the floor, covering his orange and white fur in blood.

A smirked managed to find its way on my lips before I collapsed on the floor from blood loss.


	5. The Shinigami

**I won't be doing this again because let's be real, No one believes I own Naruto, Darker than Black, or Bleach. However, I have to be safe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Darker than Black, or Bleach!**

* * *

 **Kuro**

I wasn't surprised to wake up drowning in water. Unlike last time, I swam to the top ready to meet the Kyuubi. Using my new found ability I stood in the air in front of the most powerful beast known to man. The Kyuubi however seemed to be asleep. I was about to wake him up before one of his eyes shot open, staring right at me.

" **Oh, It's you. What do you want?** " The Kyuubi asked as he slowly stood up. I couldn't say I wasn't intimidated by the beast. It was very nerve racking being in a cage with a beast that could rip me to shreds whenever it pleases.

"I wanted to talk to you and clear up somethings." I said not showing how nervous I was.

 **"Like what?"**

"Where are we? And how can I talk to you if your sealed inside of Naruto?"

 **"Were inside the mind-scape of your blonde friend Naruto. You can enter his mind because I absorbed your energies before you were born making you slightly linked to me."**

"What energies are you talking about exactly?"

 **"Your spiritual and physical energies."**

"So you knew me before I was born?" I asked getting a nod from the Kyuubi.

 **"It was during Naruto's birth. I was trying to escape from my previous jailer by absorbing the chakra in the area, including your pregnant mother's and yours. However at this time you were still in your moms stomach which meant your energies hadn't combine yet to create what you know as chakra."** The Kyuubi said, pausing to let the info sink in before continuing.

 **"So instead your physical and spiritual energies were absorbed which is why you were born emotionless. When you shook Naruto's hand nine years ago you took some of your energy back. The energy you took grew which is why now you feel emotions without being near Naruto today. However most of it stayed within me."** Kyuubi explained.

"Was the energy I have influenced by your chakra someway? Is that why were connected somehow?" I asked causing the Kyuubi to smirk.

 **"Your a sharp one aren't you. Yes your spiritual energy was influenced by my chakra. While in my possession your spiritual and physical energies increased greatly. That's also probably why your eyes are now slits."**

"I didn't even notice that."

 **"It's not surprising. You can't see yourself without looking in the mirror after all. However your eyes weren't slits when you first came which leads me to believe that you can switch between having a pupil and slits, much like a cat."**

"So what I received from you was pure spiritual energy. It's nice an all to have an energy to use instead of chakra, problem is, I don't know what the hell I can do with it!"

 **"Only thing you can do is experiment with it. Anyway, it's about time you woke up. You still have to go to the academy you know."**

"Just one more question. If your the Kyuubi, how come you don't seem so... well evil?" I asked causing what I think is shock, to flash across his face for a brief second before it was quickly covered up, replaced with a glare.

 **"Don't misunderstand my actions mortal. I only help you because if your blonde friend dies then I die. I'm only looking out for myself."** The Kyuubi said causing me to smile. While he wasn't completely lying, it was obvious he wasn't being truthful with himself. He probably didn't even know why he was doing this.

"If you say so," I said sarcastically causing him to glare at me. Deciding that I had teased the Kyuubi enough I left the topic alone. "So, how do I get out of here?"

 **"Just close your eye."** I followed the Kyuubi instructions before I felt myself drowning in the water again toward what I guess was consciousness.

* * *

My eyes shot open and quickly closed as they were blinded by a strong light. "Where am I?" I asked as I open my eyes again, albeit slower this time. I didn't get an answer as I was quickly pulled into a passionate hug. After my eyes adjusted I noticed it was Anko and hugged her back.

We hugged in silence for awhile and I immediately noticed a few new things. I could easily smell and differentiate the smells coming off of Anko. It was a weird mixture of Dango and snakes. As weird as it sound, it was actually a quite nice aroma.

"You idiot! Do you know how risky what you did was? If I wasn't so relieved I'd punish you both!" yelled an angry Anko. I smiled at Anko, happy for the reminder that she cared deeply about Naruto and I, however, it only seemed to piss her off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. However the experience was life changing and very beneficial to me."

"You must be talking about that energy you used last night," said the Hokage as he blew smoke out of his pipe, "its the same as the one you emitted nine years ago." The Hokage said drawing attention to himself.

"What energy are you talking about?" asked a very confused Anko as she looked over at the Hokage.

"That's the thing, I'm not quite sure what it is."

"It's spiritual energy or at least that's what the Kyuubi told me." I said causing the Hokage to drop his pipe as he and Anko looked at me with stupefied expressions. The sight was priceless and it took all my will power to not burst out laughing.

"You made contact with the Kyuubi? H-How?" asked the still befuddled Hokage.

"It's a long story and the Kyuubi also told me that the academy's also going to start soon so I don't think I have the time to tell you."

"What makes you so sure that your suppose to be there? Last time I checked you failed your exam." The Hokage asked, eyebrow raised.

"I can see you hiding the headband," I said bluntly causing the Hokage to laugh before handing me the headband.

"Here you go my boy." The Hokage said warmly. It was then that Naruto woke up with a groan. Not wasting anytime Anko quickly enveloped Naruto into a hug surprising the blonde.

"What the Anko?" Naruto said as he hugged back finally noticing who it was. A smile crossed the Hokage's face as he saw Naruto finally getting the affection every child deserves.

"What happened," Naruto asked as their hug ended, "I'm pretty sure Mizuki had us beat."

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to try and make it to the academy on time for team placements."

"Oh that reminds me," Anko said as she pulled out a scroll, "I brought your clothes and dango for you to eat," Anko said unsealing said items.

"Thanks, Anko, your the best." I said as I grabbed my things before I went and changed. I went looking for a near by restroom to change in. I quickly changed before retracing my steps and finding back our room. I found Naruto inside patiently waiting for me while eating dango. Anko and the Hokage seemed to have gone back to their busy schedules.

"You ready," I asked walking up to Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he handed me my box of dango.

"let's go," I said smiling as we left the hospital room

* * *

 **Hokage**

"Yugao-san, I wish to speak with you." I said causing said ANBU to come out.

"You called Hokage-sama." asked Yugao as she kneeled before me.

"Yes, I want to talk to you in private," I said hinting for the other ANBU's to leave, which they did. Once they did I continued, "I want you to take Kuro Unagi as your apprentice." I getting Yugao's attention.

"But Hokage-sama-"

"I know you wanted to teach Yakumo Kurama and you can still do that, I'm just asking that you include Kuro as well. He could really benefit from your training."

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama."

"Also, I want you to take them out the village and train them for six months total. I want three month of none stop training. Then after that I'll start sending you C-ranked missions to take. This will add experience to their training."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

* * *

It Didn't take us long to arrive at the academy. While we were though, I filled Naruto in on what happened.

"So you received your power from me since I'm the Kyuubi right?" Naruto asked causing me to lightly hit him in the head.

"You're not the Kyuubi itself you idiot, just its prison! How many times do I have to tell you that."

"Sorry," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I guess being the Kyuubi itself would make baring the villages hatred easier." Naruto said solemnly.

"That's the thing Naruto, the hatred of this cursed village isn't yours to bare!"

"I know but no matter what I want them to notice me for me, not the Kyuubi." Naruto said causing me to sigh.

"When are you gonna notice that you don't owe this village anything."

"Probably never." Naruto said with a cheeky grin. By this time we were entering our classroom. The room was filled with only a few civilian students missing, including Sakura. When I kept looking I noticed that Ino wasn't here either.

"Hey loser what are you doing here? Only graduates are allowed and I'm pretty sure you failed." Kiba barked causing the class to laugh.

"And I'm pretty sure I kicked your ass the last time we fought. And if you didn't notice dumbass, I've got a headband." I said jiggling said object in his face causing Kiba to turn red after the class laughed at him. I wasn't one to retaliate much but considering this was our last day in the academy I figured I'd put Kiba in his place.

Smirking triumphantly, I took a seat in the back of the class next to Hinata. Well I let Naruto sit beside her while I sat beside him but we were all sitting at the same desk. "H-hello N-Naruto-san, K-Kuro-san." Hinata said as she nodded at both of us.

"How many times do I have to tell you Hinata, just Naruto is fine."

"I-Is Na-Naruto-kun fine?" asked Hinata timidly.

"Sure." Naruto said flashing Hinata a smile causing her to blush. I laughed slightly at the hopefully future love birds before paying attention to the loud noise coming outside the classroom. The door was banged on a few times before the whole thing came down revealing Ino and Sakura.

"I was here first."

"No, I was!" The girls bickered loudly drawing the whole class's attention. Noticing their crush Sasuke Uchiha, the girls did a complete 180 as they ran over to him before showering him with affection. I turned away with a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Hinata.

"W-What's w-wrong Kuro-san."

"It's nothing really. I thought Ino and Sakura had failed for a second, sadly they didn't. I don't mean to be mean but if they go out into the field like they are now they'll surely die." I said getting a nod from Hinata. We sat in silence for a while before Iruka-sensei walks in the classroom.

"Kuro, Naruto. It's nice to your doing well after last night." Iruka said causing many confused expressions to be made.

"Sensei, what happened last night? And does it have to with how Kuro is here after he failed yesterdays test." Kiba asked.

"Now if you want all the details you can ask Kuro himself you know," Iruka said causing Kiba to glare at me. "Moving on. As you all know today is the day you guys are broken up into your genin teams. So seeing as how your all so excited I'll just get right to it." Iruka said as he read off the teams.

"Team Seven consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. And since team nine is still active we'll go to team ten which has Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara and that's it." Iruka finished leaving me worried.

 _"First I failed the graduation exam and had to fight Mizuki just pass now what, do I have to defeat a jonin next?!"_ I thought, very annoyed. "Iruka-sensei, I noticed my name wasn't called. What's up with that?"

"Same, it has me quite worried." came a voice from across the room. Turning around I noticed it was Yakumo Kurama who spoke.

"Well you see you both were chosen for an apprenticeship. You're suppose to check with the Hokage for the details." Iruka explained. "Also, your jonin-sensei will be coming to pick you. Kuro and Yakumo, you come with me."

"Well I guess I'll see you later Naruto." I said as I walked over to Iruka. Once Yakumo was here with us he **Shunshined** away.

* * *

We reappeared in the Hokage's office to see him along with a purple haired ANBU wearing a cat mask. "Thank you Iruka for bringing them here." The Hokage said acknowledging our presence.

"Your welcome Hokage-sama." Iruka said before he **Shunshined** back to the academy.

"Now that you're both here, this is your sensei from now on. Yugao here is a master of Kenjutsu along with her partner Hayate. She will be teaching you what she knows." The Hokage said gesturing to ANBU beside him.

"Meet me at training ground 14." Yugao said annoyed before she **Shunshined** away. I wordlessly walked out the room with Yakumo behind me. Unlike me she seemed to be extremely happy, almost skipping behind me.

"What's got you all jaunty?" I asked perplexed by her actions.

"I was hoping to have Yugao as my jonin-sensei, but I highly doubted it and now she is!"

"You know her?"

"She's my adoptive mother." Yakumo said sheepishly. I nodded in understanding. It was no secret that like the Uchiha clan, the Kurama clan was nearly wiped out too. The Kurama clan was know for their strong affinity in gen-Jutsu. It was said that their ancestor was hanyou, half demon, half human.

The demon half apparently caused him to be good at genjutsu. After he procreated making a clan, multiple hanyou were made. However after the Kyuubi's attack, the clan seemingly lost the ability to control their demon side and attack the village. All execpt a new born baby, which was Yakumo.

It theorized that the Kyuubi's chakra might have strengthened the demons making the Kurama's go out of control. _"If that's the case then why was sensei annoyed? Was it because of me?"_ I thought to myself. _"I hope she doesn't play favorites."_ I thought as we arrived at the training ground.

Our sensei was standing in the middle of the training field, arms folded. I didn't show it but I thought Yugao was gorgeous. She had pale white skin and long purple hair that went pass her shoulders. She was wearing jonin attire with her ninja headband hanging loosely around her neck. I didn't miss how she was examining me with her big brown eyes either.

"Let's start with start with the introduction. I'm Yugao Uzuki. I'm an ANBU for the Hokage as you might have noticed, however, tell anyone and you'll be in deep trouble." She said glaring at me. "I like reading, my friends, and my daughter. I hate perverts and rapist. I have no dream. Now you go." She said pointing at me.

"My names Kuro Unagi. I like Naruto, Anko and the Hokage. I hate the villagers and I have no dream but I do wish to see Naruto's dream of being the Hokage fulfilled." I said bluntly.

"My names Yakumo Kurama. I like my mother and Kurenai-san. I hate perverts and pest. My hobby is gardening and my dream is to surpass my mom in ken-Jutsu and Kurenai in gen-Jutsu!" Yakumo said causing Yugao to smile.

"Since this is an apprenticeship we don't need to take the jonin standardized test. However since I don't know how well you know ken-Jutsu I'm going to ask you to spar Yakumo."

"Hai."

"The rule are simple. Ninjutsu is not allowed unless it's the academy three. You're not allowed to fatally wound each other. You win if you force your opponent to yield or disarm them. Now begin!"

I was only able to unsheathe my sword before Yakumo was right in front me. _"She's fast!"_ I thought before I parried her attack. I was surprised however when I almost lost grip on my sword. She was surprisingly strong. It was obvious to me I couldn't underestimate her.

I tried to retreat by hopping backwards but my plan failed when Yakumo quickly caught up. I twisted my sword making the tip face the floor, blocking Yakumo's horizontal swipe at my chest. The force of the attack was enough to send me flying across the training ground. It was becoming quite apparent to me that I'd need me new found powers to beat Yakumo, but I didn't feel like it was time to reveal my secret so soon.

I did a backflip to land safely on the ground. I wasn't surprised when Yakumo was already there, ready to strike me down. Once on the ground I was force to defend against an onslaught of attacks. Sparks were flying everywhere as I parried strike after strike.

Yakumo jabbed her sword at my face which I dodged by moving my head to the right. I swiped at her head which she ducked under. Doing a 360, Yakumo tried to cut me in half. I blocked the strike, placing my sword at my side. To my surprised Yakumo's sword cut right through mine. Before she could cut through me next, Yakumo tripped me with a sweep kick.

Once I was flat on my back Yakumo's foot was firmly pressed against my chest as she pointed her sword inches from my face. "Yakumo wins, as I expected." Yakumo was happy getting a praise from her mother while I was annoyed. It seemed my sensei didn't like me too much.

"Kuro your good...at the basics. Your good at the basic katas but you don't have a style. Also your speed is lacking and so is your experience. I've doubt that you've had a ken-Jutsu spar before. Tomorrow I'll officially start training you both so hopefully you'll improve then."

"Hai," Yakumo and I said in unison.

"Yakumo, you can head home ahead of me I still have things to do." Yugao said.

"Okay." Yakumo said as she left the training. It didn't take long for Yugao to be standing over me, glaring intensely at me.

"You held back."

"What?"

"You held back in that spar against Yakumo, why?"

"We weren't allowed to use anything other than the academy three remember." I fired back. Yugao continued to glare at me but said nothing. After a while, she gave up.

"Fine I'll find out what your hiding eventually." Yugao said as she left, via **Shushine**. I sat up with a sigh. It seemed as if it would take some effort to get my sensei to warm-up to me. I picked of half of my sword before I channeled spiritual energy through it making it glow blue. Then my sword repaired itself much like it did last night against Mizuki. With my sword fixed, I left the training ground and headed to the Hokage tower. I'm sure he still wanted to speak to me about last night's ordeal.

* * *

"What do you want?" asked the receptionist in front of the Hokage's office.

"I wish to speak with Hokage-sama."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but-"

"No appointment no entry." The receptionist said interrupting me.

"Let him him in" came the Hokage's voice. I stared at the receptionist questioningly before she got annoyed.

"Well you heard the man." She said angrily.

 _"I guess I'm not the only one having bad day."_ I thought before walking pass her and into the Hokage's office.

"It's nice to see you my boy." The Hokage greeted as I entered the room.

"Like wise Hokage-sama." I said with a slight bow.

"Take a seat, I imaging you'll be staying a while." I followed the Hokage advice, taking a seat in one of the two seats in his office. "Now its come to my attention that not only have you figure out Naruto's jinchuriki status but you have also made contact with the Kyuubi. Am I right?"

"So far."

"So the power you received last night was his?"

"Nope. The power I used last night was pure spiritual energy."

"Really now that's quite interesting. I'm quite baffled by how that's possible." The Hokage said blowing smoke out of his pipe.

"I think it would be best if I explained from the start." I then went on to explain everything that happened last night along with what the Kyuubi told me this morning. However before that the Hokage took precaution to make sure that only he heard all this info by sending away his ANBU and putting up what appears to be a sound barrier seal.

"I see. It all makes sense now," The Hokage said as he rubbed his chin.

" Hokage-sama I don't mean to come of as rude but is there anything else your hiding from us... like Naruto's heritage for instance." With heavy sigh the Hokage spoke.

"I indeed know who Naruto's parents are. However until Naruto is prepare to inherited his inheritance I won't be saying. Too many people would be after him for many reasons other wise." I nodded in understanding.

"Is this all you wanted to speak about Hokage-sama?"

"No, in fact I wanted to talk to you about your future." The Hokage pause for a second examining my confused expression before continuing. "I want you to become a symbol of the village."

"What does that mean."

"What I mean is that I want you to become a well known shinobi that would make other villages hesitate to attack us much like the Fourth was."

"I-I mean I guess I could but why do you need me for the job? I'm sure there's other jonins more qualified for the job." I stuttered. I was surprised by the Hokage's request, I guess everyone strives to be a well known ninja to be blatantly asked to become like the Fourth by the Third Hokage himself was just crazy.

"Your powers make you perfect for the job. You see Konoha has been severely weakened by the Kyuubi's attack 12 years ago. While I've done my best to keep the other villages at bay I fear a war will break out soon."

"So you want me to make the other villages or primarily Iwa , think twice before attacking."

"Exactly. That's why I asked Yugao to teach you Kenjutsu. After watching you fight last night I noticed your power complimented your Kenjutsu so I figure it be useful to learn. Then I want you to take part in the chunin exam nine months from now as a solo contestant." The Hokage said making my eyes widen in surprise.

"T-That's unheard off!" I yelled losing my composure.

"I know, I know. That's why Yagao will be taking you outside the village to train for 6 months and after that you'll return to the village to take missions and make a name for yourself as well as train for the remaining three. Also your identity will be kept hidden behind this mask, though your alias is your to choose." The Hokage said pulling out a mask.

Unlike ANBU mask this mask wasn't animal like. However, the eyes and the mouth made an evil smirk that unnerved me. It was creepy, to say the least. "So do you accept?"

"I must know one thing first, where is the chunin exams being held this year?" I said causing the Hokage to smirk evilly. I guess even he had a sadistic side.

"The chunin exams will be held in the land of Iron by the samurai's because all the great 5 nations will be taking place in that exam. So that mean Konoha, Iwa , Kumo, Kiri, and Suna."

"That's a lot of pressure."

"I know, so do you accept?"

"Only on two conditions."

"And that is?"

"I can inform at least Naruto and Anko about all this."

"That's fine by me as long as they swear to secrecy."

"And lastly," I said smirking at the Hokage, "I'll be known as The Shinigami."

 **This chapter is a little short so sorry. I always found it stupid to how in some fanfiction how the leaders of other villages would just show up for the chunin exams like they don't completely hate each other's guts. Also Yugao will warm up to Kuro** **eventually. I' actually never planned it on being this way, it just happened.**

 **I also don't know what I'm going to do pairing wise for Kuro. I'm not sure if I should do a harem, singular pairing or just no pairing at all since some pairings can really turn away readers, myself included. Not that I have much anyway so the few that I do have please review and give me your opinion.**


	6. Goodbye's said over Barbecue

**I have a problem. My chapters keep disappearing. I only have 4 out the 5 chapter of this book. The other have simply been deleted without me doing anything. They were there and suddenly gone the next. Sadly this means I can't go back and edit all my chapter. If anyone knows why this happened please PM me why.**

 **Anyway here's the story.**

* * *

I stared at the mask for a while. It was early in the morning and Naruto had yet to get up. I thought about my conversation with the Hokage. From what he said, Naruto and I would be apart for a long time. He would be with his team and I would be training, none stop.

I would be hiding...no, living behind this mask. My life would never be normal, not that it ever was. I didn't really know how to feel, happy, sad, excited? I didn't like this village, at all. There was nothing to love about it other than meeting Naruto and Anko.

But unlike me, they had a deep love for this village somehow. Naruto wanted to become Hokage and protect the village and in return, be acknowledged. Even Anko, though she doesn't admit it, loves this village. She wouldn't have become a ninja and protect it for many years if she didn't right?

I, on the other hand, didn't feel the same way. I only joined the academy since Naruto had. I planned on following him and help him achieve his goal but now I couldn't. Now that we were separated, I couldn't find a reason to fight. I don't have a reason to risk my life, to kill, but there was no way I could back down now.

I need a reason to fight, to live. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I took away people's lives, their dreams without a good reason. "What are you staring at," Naruto asked from behind me.

"The face of Death," I answered causing Naruto to stare at me questionably.

"Okay...well I'm about to go for a jog. You coming?" Maybe a jog would take my mind off things.

"Sure," I said as we both got dressed. I waited a little while for Naruto to freshen up since he had only recently woken up. Once he was ready we left out together. We jogged in an awkward silence as I couldn't get my previous thoughts out my mind. It wasn't until our third lap around Konoha that Naruto spoke up.

"What's bothering you?" Naruto asked.

"I can't think of a reason."

"A reason to what?" Naruto asked confused.

"I can't think of a reason to protect this village," I said taking Naruto by surprise.

"What brought this about?"

"It's something I talked to the Hokage about last night. I planned on telling you and Anko at the same time so I hope you don't mind waiting. But it made me realize that the only thing tying me to the village was you and Anko." I said causing Naruto smile.

"I can't tell you what to fight for since we each have different reason's as to why we fight. But I'm happy you're looking to create ties with the village. I just hope you don't suddenly want to be Hokage too." Naruto laughed for a while before getting serious again. "I know that when you find your reason, it will make you stronger."

"What's your reason for protecting this village, especially after what they've done to you."

"I've always just wanted them to acknowledge me so I thought if I became a ninja and protected them, they would. However after I was told about the Kyuubi I couldn't help but feel bad for the villagers. Even if what they did was cruel, they had their loved ones ripped away from them and then to have the same beast that did that live in their village, even if it was inside a little boy it had to have been painful."

"That doesn't excuse their actions at all!" I said coldly, my voice slightly laced with anger.

"I know, but had they been told the beast had been killed like we were, they could have mourned and maybe find closure in its death. I fight because I want to rid this village of its hate and make sure no one had to go through what we had. So the next jinchuurki can live a better life than I."

"Your too nice."

"You think so?" Naruto asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know so. Though after this talk, I think I understand why you protect this village a little bit."

"Well I hope you find a reason soon but I've got a survival exercise to do so I'll see you around," Naruto said as he took off, waving behind him.

I nodded wordlessly as I waved bye. Knowing I also had to meet up with my team, I headed to training ground 14. I arrived at the training ground noticing Yakumo and Yugao were already there.

"You're late," Yugao said annoyed.

"Sorry sensei."

"Its fine, just don't let it happen again," Yugao sighed.

"Hai," I said standing beside Yakumo.

"Okay, first I'll give you some feedback about the spar you had yesterday, starting with you," Yugao said pointing at Yakumo. "Your Ken-Jutsu was slightly sloppy. You used a few unnecessary movements. You also charged in recklessly. While you were stronger than Kuro, at the time you didn't know that for sure and charged in without trying to see the type of style he used. Remember, they're no second chances in a real Ken-Jutsu battle," Yugao said causing Yakumo to stare at the ground in shame.

"And you," Yugao said staring coldly at me, "You don't have a style, and your speed is lacking severely. However, since you held back yesterday I'm not able to tell you much more," Yugao said causing Yakumo glare angrily at me.

"You held back! Why?" she asked with her arms folded. "I swear if it's because I'm a girl I'll kick your ass right here and now!" Yakumo said dangerously, holding on to the hilt of her sword.

"I didn't hold back. I had an unfinished sword technique that I debated using and that's it. I decided against it for obvious reasons," I lied hoping they'd buy it. I inwardly sighed after Yugao nodded in understanding.

"Your reason is justified. I apologize for my false accusation," Yugao said before she nudged Yakumo, hinting for her to apologize too. Yakumo apologized, albeit, reluctantly.

"I'm sorry," Yakumo said staring at the ground.

"Anyway, I noticed that what I did yesterday was reckless. From now on you guys will be sparring and practicing with wooden swords, or, at least, Kuro will," Yugao said unsealing said swords. "These are wooden swords, or, bokken that allows us to spar and practice ken-Jutsu without killing or seriously damaging ourselves and our comrades," Yugao informed us.

"As you can see there's three of them, and that's because I decided it would be best if you learned how to use duel wield Kuro. Your second sword should make up for your lack of speed and style, or more like your lack of efficiency with your style when you get one, which you will be doing today. Plus once you do get use to your style having you'll become difficult to deal with," Yugao explained.

"So I want you to go to the library and find a style that you like and practice the basic Katas while I train Yakumo in more advanced things. And just so you know I'm not playing favorites, it's just that I've been training Yakumo since she was young so naturally, she's ahead of you," Yugao said, hopefully preventing a future misunderstanding.

"I understand sensei."

"Good," Yugao said smiling at me for the first time, "And lastly I have important information for both of you. I know it's sudden but tomorrow were leaving the village for six months."

"What! Why?" Yakumo asked surprised.

"Orders from the Hokage so get packing tonight and say bye to your friends," Yugao said as she walked over to Yakumo. "I'll be coming back to check up on you Kuro," Yugao said as she **Shunshined** with Yakumo to who knows where. Without missing a beat I headed to the library after picking up my bokkens.

* * *

 **Library**

"Hello, little boy. What can I do for you today?" The black haired librarian asked sweetly.

"Where can I find duel sword techniques?"

"That would be on the third floor. All ken-Jutsu styles are kept up there."

"Thank You."

"Your welcome," The librarian said as I walked away. I took the stairs up to the third floor passing both the taijutsu and ninjutsu sections. I was surprised to see how large the Ken-Jutsu section was. Quickly spotting the sign that said Duel Wield, I walked over to that section.

I felt overwhelmed at how many styles there was to choose from. I didn't know how to find one that suits me. With a sigh, I started walking through the aisle reading the name of various styles. _"Two-headed Dragons, Twin serpents, Duel Quickdraw. How am I suppose to know what to pick?"_ I thought in frustration.

"Having trouble choosing?" Questioned a feminine voice behind me. I turned around to see a brunette haired kunoichi if her headband was anything to go by.

"Yeah, there's just too many to choose from."

"I can help you if you want?" I thought about her offer as I examined her. She was serious about being a kunoichi since she was here to find a Ken-Jutsu style. Her brown hair was tied into two buns so it wouldn't hang low since it was obviously long. She was wearing a pink short sleeve, High collared Japanese type shirt with red edges. Blue ninja pants that were a bit too short and blue ninja sandals.

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble for you."

"I don't mind. So what type of style are you looking for?"

"I have no idea," I said causing her to sweatdrop.

"Oh, I almost forgot, My names Tenten, what's your's?" Tenten asked innocently.

"I'm Kuro Unagi."

"It's nice to meet you Kuro-san."

"Likewise Tenten."

"So do you have any experience fighting with two swords?" Tenten asked trying to understand my situation so she could help me.

"No, my sensei just told me she thought it would be best if I learned it today."

"I see," Tenten said as she started walking down the aisle. Further, down the shelves starting holding books instead of scrolls. Tenten pulled out a black book with gold edges that was titled, 'The Basic Katas of Duel Wielding'. "This book should really help you out, especially when you find a style," Tenten said as she handed me the book.

"Thank you."

"No problem. leaf shinobi have to look out for each other after all," Tenten said with a smile. I returned the smile before we parted ways. Knowing that I was leaving tomorrow I settled for the 'Two Headed Dragon' style. I quickly checked out the items before heading home. I copied down the scroll knowing I was leaving the village soon but not the book. I figured the library would have multiple copies.

After that, I returned the original scroll before going to train using the book.

* * *

 **Hokage**

I blew smoke out of my pipe as I waited for Kakashi Hatake to arrive. Before me were all the jonins who were assigned a genin team. Kakashi was one of them, and it wasn't surprising to me that he was late. He had a past record of being late after all. And like most of the people in the room, I was getting annoyed with his tardiness.

I had let it slide for a while knowing his past. His father had committed suicide causing him to become cold and distant. After a while, he was placed on a genin team that he managed to warm up to. But over the years, each of his teammates died one by one, even his sensei. And one was even killed by his hand.

The event was traumatizing, to say the least, so I was lenient when he was late a few hours because he was at the memorial stone. But now it had become a very annoying habit of his. Appearing if a poof of smoke was Kakashi with his signature eye smile.

"Kakashi," I said cutting him off before he could give me his dumb excuse. "Please refrain from being this late again. I'm not getting any younger you know."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Now, on with the meeting. Which teams passed?"

"Team ten passed showing great teamwork which isn't surprising. Shikamaru's great mind was quickly able to figure out the true meaning of the test," Asuma reported proudly. "He then informed his teammates who were easily persuaded to work with him."

"I'm not surprised that they can work together considering their parents past, they must have trained them. I put them together in hopes for another great team consisting of those clans," I explained.

"Team eight also passed. While they were willing to work with each other their teamwork was horrendous. Hinata is too shy to speak up for herself and Kiba's and Shino's personalities clash. Shino likes to think logically while Kiba is brash and thickheaded," Kurenai reported.

"Team seven passed as well," Kakashi said causing many to stare at him with shock. Little did they know that it was already decided that they would pass because Sasuke Uchiha was the last of his kind and a valuable asset to the village.

"Sakura despite being the smartest kunoichi in the class could not detect a simple gen-Jutsu. To be honest, her performance was pathetic. An untrained civilian might have put up a better fight," Kakashi said being brutally honest.

"Sasuke lives up to his position of rookie of the year. He showed that he had great taijutsu and also has a C-rank fire style Jutsu under his belt. After trying to get the bell for himself and failing, Sasuke worked with Naruto who wasn't nearly as bad as the reports from the academy hinted," Kakashi finished.

I nodded, glad to hear that they would have passed even without the council's insistence. The other teams, however, were reported to have failed by their respective sensei's. With that, I dismissed everyone.

* * *

 **Kakashi**

"So you finally passed a team eh Kakashi? I'm surprised," said Asuma Sarutobi.

"Well I had no choice since they passed the test," I said giving him an eye smile.

"True. I'm taking my team out for some barbecue, want to come? You can bring your team along," Asuma asked. I started contemplating his offer when Kurenai said.

"Do you mind if my team tags along as well?"

"No, the more the merrier!" Asuma exclaimed happily.

" _More the merrier my ass, you just like Kurenai,"_ I thought as I stared at Asuma's blushing face. "I guess I'll tag along too."

"Great, I'll see you guys at 3, it's the Akimichi's barbecue by the way," Asuma informed us before he **Shunshined** away in a poof of smoke.

* * *

 **Kurenai**

It totally slipped my mind that Yugao had gotten two apprentices. Of course, with her being my friend I was going to invite her to the barbecue. _"I hope Asuma doesn't mind,"_ I thought.

* * *

 **Kuro**

Once I returned the scroll, I went to training ground 14 and started to practice. I practiced for four hours non-stop, perhaps to get things off my mind. I was grateful for Yugao-sensei's suggestions in using a bokken. I've lost count of how many times I would have killed myself had it not been a wooden sword.

I went through the Katas over and over like a machine. Sweat covered my body making it glisten in the sunlight. I had removed my top an hour ago, it being drenched in sweat. By now my muscles were aching begging me to stop but I wouldn't. Now I was nearing the five-hour mark.

My swings became slower as it took more energy to move my arm. It was difficult to just stand! I took another swing before Yugao appeared in front of me in a poof of smoke and caught the wooden sword with her hand. I fell on my knees panting like crazy, not having enough strength to stand anymore.

"You want something sensei?" I croaked out between breaths.

"I came here to tell you the jonin sensei's and their teams are having a little get-together and were invited. Instead, I find you over exerting yourself. Why?" Yugao asked in a demanding tone.

"No reason in particular," I lied.

"How long have you been training for?"

"Close to five hours now," I whispered.

"You should really build up your stamina before you try to train for such a long period of time," Yugao advised. "Plus, over working your body does more harm than good. I took you to be more level headed, I guess I was wrong. Anyway, you should go and get ready since the meeting will be starting soon."

"I think I'll pass."

"Because?" Yugao asked curiously.

"I didn't make many friends in the academy, so it's not like I'm close with any of them."

"All the more reason for you to go in my mind. Bonds are very important for a ninja, especially since we have to do missions together. Plus _'Naruto's'_ going," She said emphasizing Naruto's name.

"Fine I'll be there," I said reluctantly.

"Then I'll see you later," Yugao said as she smiled triumphantly before she **Shunshined** away. After a couple minutes, I stood up and slowly trudged home. Not wasting anytime I plopped into bed, exhausted. Thankfully Naruto wasn't home so I didn't have to answer any questions.

* * *

 **2 Hour later**

I woke in pain. My muscles were still aching like crazy. I got up reluctantly knowing I was already late for whatever get together the genins were having. Heading to the bathroom, I took a cold shower that helped to relieve my muscles.

"That troublesome woman forgot to tell me where to go," I noticed as I got out the shower, subconsciously using Shikamaru's verbal tick. With a towel around my waist, I headed to my room to find some clothes.

While drying my hair with another towel I noticed a note on my bed. Figuring it was from Naruto I went ahead and read it. _I'm at the Akimichi's Barbecue with my teams. I was going to invite you but when I came home you were asleep so I left a note instead._

 _"Well, that saved me the trouble of searching all around the village for them,"_ I thought as I threw the note in the trash. With that, I quickly got ready and headed for the Akimichi's Barbecue.

* * *

"You're late," Yugao said with annoyance evidence in her voice.

"I was tired and overslept a bit," I replied nonchalantly as I found an open seat beside Shikamaru and sat there.

"Ma ma Yugao-san, I only arrived minutes ago with my team so he wasn't that late," A silvered haired jonin spoke up, waving Yugao off with his hand. The man had gravity defying hair. He wore a mask that covered his face and his headband covering his left eye.

Despite his laid back attitude I could tell he was strong. Said jonin seemingly smiled at me with his eye...weird. But I definitely like him more than my sensei. "Of course, you'd defend him, Kakashi," Yugao mumbled causing Kakashi to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Kakashi is known for being late after," said Asuma Sarutobi as he blew smoke from his mouth causing the other jonins to chuckle. It was obvious that they were really close. After that, the jonins started having conversations by themselves.

"I see you were forced to come to this troublesome get-together," Shikamaru said after a yawn.

"So it would seem."

"Hmm, I'm not complaining. At least, I get to see Sasuke-kun again. Though I'd rather be sitting beside him but I can't because of two pests," Ino said glaring at Naruto and Sakura. I was going to retort to that but decided it was better not to.

"Well, it's nice to see every-," Choji started before he was interrupted by Kiba.

"Enough of this small talk," Kiba said suddenly standing up, effectively getting everyone attention except for the jonins who had moved to another table by now. "I want to know how you passed the genin exam now!" I was surprised by the question, well more like the command. But I remember Kiba being interested in this yesterday too.

"Yeah, I'm also curious as to how you passed," Ino pitched in, putting me on the spot even more.

"So do I," Sasuke said surprising everyone, however, I just stared at him impassively."Not only did you fail the graduation exam and show up the next day but you were also chosen for an apprenticeship! If anything, I deserve to be chosen! Not you or that orange haired girl!"

I raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, perplexed by his behavior. I always knew he was arrogant, but he was always reserved and quiet. This was out of character for him.

"Her name is Yakumo. It's rather rude to not use her name don't you think, especially since she right there," I said pointing towards Yakumo who was obviously very upset.

"If you ask me I can see why you weren't chosen for an apprenticeship. I doubt my 'mother' would want to put up with a brat like you anyway," Yakumo said angrily.

"Your mother," Sasuke said chuckling a little bit, "that just shows you were chosen out of favoritism!"

"You wanna test that pretty boy!" Yakumo said holding onto the hilt of her sword.

"How dare you talk to Sasuke-kun that way," Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Enough! Our sensei's didn't bring us here to fight," Naruto shouted.

"I-I agree with Naruto-kun," Hinata said, voicing her opinion for once.

"Were getting off topic! Now how did you become a genin dammit!" Kiba once again demanded.

"Kiba, drop it," Naruto said as he glared at him.

"I've never taken orders from the dead last and I don't plan on doing it now," Kiba replied glaring fiercely back at Naruto.

"Why you-" Naruto started before I cut him off.

"If you want to know how I passed I'll tell you," I said causing Kiba to smirk, "I snuck into the Hokage's tower and supposedly stole the forbidden scroll, effectively drawing out the traitor Mizuki and defeating him, all with Naruto's help of course." Kiba stared at me blankly for a few seconds before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"You expect me to believe that crap?" Kiba asked clutching his stomach as he fell to the floor laughing.

"Yeah, like a dead last like you and Naruto could sneak into the Hokage's office steal the forbidden scroll of all things and defeat a chunin!" Sakura giggled along with Kiba. And while he didn't outwardly laugh, Sasuke looked very skeptical about the whole thing, a frown gracing his face.

Shikamaru sighed softly before saying, "He's not lying you know, the forbidden scroll was almost stolen last night. I heard Nara clan members making noise and when I asked about it in the morning, my dad told me they thought the Forbidden scroll was stolen and were searching for it."

"My clan members were out searching for the scroll too, my dad included," Choji said adding to what Shikamaru said before.

"So were mine," Ino admitted.

"So, that doesn't prove he defeated a chunin!" Kiba barked.

"It doesn't, but it doesn't change the fact that it's true. But that's not the problem here is it. The problem is that if its true then were not the 'dobe'. The problem is that the last time we fought both you and Sasuke lost to Naruto and me!" I said.

"I-," Kiba started but stopped when he couldn't think of anything to say.

"No, I get it you don't like us, who in this village does! But I'm leaving the village tomorrow which means I'll be leaving Naruto alone. So I would like to leave knowing that I didn't leave him with a bunch of idiots who mistreat him without reason," I almost shouted now standing up.

"You hate us, isolate us, and every moment you get you try to humiliate us too. But now your stuck with us, with him," I said pointing at Naruto. "So you might as well try to get to know him before judging him like you all do," I said before I walked away leaving them all in silence.

* * *

"Somethings bothering you isn't it," came the Hokage's old raspy voice from behind me. I was watching the village from atop the Hokage's faces. I wasn't mad per say, just... annoyed, yeah that's it, annoyed. So I came to the Hokage mount to relax.

"Truthfully, I resent this village. Not only for whats its done to Naruto but for what I had to go through."

"That's...understandable."

"But now," I said turning to face the Hokage,"I have to protect it, risk my life for the very same people who wronged me, and I don't think I can."

"Kuro the villagers don't understand-," The Hokage started.

"I know! You've said it a billion times. But that's just not good enough for me like it was Naruto and Anko. They're both fighting thinking about the future generation, of being a better person and getting acknowledge etc. But I can't do that no matter how hard I try."

"Does that mean that the deal is off?"

"I say this to make things clear from the beginning. When I shed blood for this village it's for myself and myself only. So that everything that Naruto and Anko are fighting for and believes in comes true. So that the home they love so much isn't destroyed. Because I'm so selfish that I would destroy another man's dreams so I can keep living happily with the both of them," I ranted.

"And for that to happen I have to become strong so no the deals not off."

"So what's the problem?" The Hokage asked.

"Naruto, I'm going to be out of the village and from what I've seen it doesn't seem like he's going to be accepted anytime soon. If it wasn't for Anko he'd be completely alone."

"And you're worried about his well-being," The Hokage finished. I nodded in response. "I understand. Naruto will have a team so he'll hopefully make friends with them."

"You mean with the stuck up Uchiha who refuses to talk to people and one of his fangirl who worships the very ground he walks on. No offense but that just seems like a recipe for disaster," I said causing the Hokage to laugh.

"Maybe it is my boy... maybe it is," The Hokage said as he rubbed his beard, seemingly in thought. We sat in silent before I broke it with a seemingly random question.

"Why didn't you just tell us that Naruto's the Fourth Hokage's legacy?" I asked breaking the silence and shocking the Hokage.

"W-what? H-how'd you know!" The Hokage exclaimed almost dropping his pipe in shock.

"I didn't, to be honest," I laughed, "You just confirmed it. Though I had my suspicions."

"Care to elaborate?"

"First, there's the fact that he looks like him, that and the fact the he was chosen to have the nine tails sealed inside of him instead of some other random orphan. You also probably would have taken care of us the way you did if he wasn't special in some way." I pointed out.

"It's true, Naruto is the Fourth's legacy. I didn't tell him to protect him from his father's enemies so you can't tell him either understood?" The Hokage said sternly. I nodded in understanding. "About your Naruto problem, I'll try my best like I always have," The Hokage said disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

* * *

When the Hokage left me on the Hokage mount I went back home and started to pack for the trip tomorrow, until Naruto came home. "How was it?" I asked as Naruto jumped in bed.

"Long and awkward, especially after you left. So what are you up to?" Naruto asked as he watched me continue to pack my bags.

"I leaving the village tomorrow for months on a training trip with my sensei while secretly causing trouble and making a name for Konoha while hiding behind this mask," I said throwing said mask at Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he caught the mask before examining it.

"The Hokage's orders."

"When will you be back?"

"In six months."

"Oh," Naruto said becoming seemingly worried.

"Don't worry time will fly by. Plus if you get lonely, try talking to Hinata."

"What, why?"

"I'm gonna let you figure that out yourself," I said as I finished packing. I set out to get pencil and paper before resting on the couch.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm writing a letter for Anko since I didn't get to see her today. You'll deliver it for me won't you?"

"Sure, night," Naruto said as he went under his sheets.

"Night Naruto," I said softly before finishing my letter.


	7. Celosia

**I'm sorry to say but there's a long flashback in this chapter sorry :( I know they can be long and boring but please bare with me :)**

 **Yakumo POV**

I found myself tree hopping through the forest with Kuro to my right and Yugao-sensei following right behind us. We were on another C-rank mission together. It's what we've been doing for the past three months along with training. Six months have past in total since we have left the village and it was time to head back, so this was our last mission.

The first three months were hard. We trained from the minute we woke up to the second we went to bed. Yugao was very strict on and we had no breaks, that was until we headed into the last three months. In the last three months, we started doing C-rank missions to gain experience.

The so-called breaks we got was the time it took traveling from place to place during missions. But I didn't mind one bit. Sometimes when our missions have a client we get to stay at a hotel in their town, which meant I actually got to take a shower in a bathtub and sleep in a bed, which was extremely refreshing when you haven't done it in a while.

Not to mention we got better food. We didn't have these luxuries out there in the forest. We had to sleep in sleeping bags that were placed in our tent, which wasn't comfortable when it was resting on the forest floor. We also had to hunt for food, our own food which sucked. Killing and then skinning your own food was hard to get used to, nights, where we had fish, were the best in my opinion.

Plus we had to take a bath in nearby streams or lakes we came across and don't even get me started on using the bathroom. However, the experience made me stronger so all in all, it was worth it.

Right now we were supposed to be escorting our client, a merchant, safely to his hometown. It was supposed to be a simple mission but of course, bandits came and kidnapped our client, setting us off course as we chased after them.

This would have never happened if Yugao-sensei would have helped us but like usual, she didn't. She claimed that she would only step in if we were up against someone we couldn't handle, like a missing nin our chunin from another village. The logic behind it was solid, didn't mean I had to like it, though. Especially since because of her lack of interference, I had my first kill.

Yes, both Kuro and I have already had our first kill. I didn't handle my first kill very well at all and had many sleepless nights before I got over it, Kuro, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered at all. He brushed it off like it was nothing, at first, that scared me, but I'm used to him now.

Kuro was cold and indifferent on missions. His eyes became completely devoid of emotions and he didn't hesitate to kill at all. After missions, however, his eyes weren't as cold and he was actually approachable though he was still very quiet and didn't express his emotions much.

He had also become increasingly strong. He still wasn't able to use chakra and because of that, he train twice as hard as I did. He could probably beat me in a straight Ken-Jutsu spar and give me a run for my money even if I used Jutsu though, he's never managed to beat me when I do.

"I can see the carriage," came Kuro's emotionless voice from my right. I squinted my eyes trying to see through the leafs of the tree as we traveled. Sure enough, you could spot our client's carriage racing through the forest.

"I see them too, we've finally caught up," I said as happily. I wanted this mission to be over so we could get back to Konoha quickly. "Do you have a plan?" I asked as I looked over to Kuro. He was the same appearance wise as he was six months ago which wasn't a surprise. It's not like I had changed much either, other than my hair being slightly taller.

He was still wearing the same pitch black Anbu top and black pants as before in the Academy though now he had two katanas on his back. Kuro's emotionless dark black eyes stared at me before he nodded in the positive. I couldn't help but blush a little as our eyes met. Even with his cold exterior when Kuro was like this, he seemed to be oozing out confidence that made him seem powerful.

"I'll go inside the carriage while you take out the two bandits on the horse's back and stop the carriage. I'll probably be able to take out a few of them inside the carriage however I'm sure that one of them will try to take the client hostage. That's when you'll sneak up behind him and take him out." I nodded as I started to pull away from Kuro, breaking the triangle formation we were in with Yugao-sensei.

"Remeber not to hurt the horses, we can't have damage done to the clients goods," Kuro called after my retreating.

"I've got this," I said with a smile. Increasing my speed I quickly caught up with the carriage spotting the two bandits riding the horse. They seemed to be smarter than your average set of bandits. The fact that they made a plan instead of charging in recklessly like most bandits seem to do was the first thing, but they actually managed to steal the client from us using the first group, who were already tied up, as a distraction as they kidnapped our client.

I'm ashamed to admit it but we underestimated them and paid the price, I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. These guys were well built from all the muscle that was shown in their arm and chest that was showing since they had no shirt on. They wore black pants and black boots but their face was covered with a black mask.

Eyeing the bandit on my far left I threw two kunais at his shoulder and leg. Without missing a beat I jumped towards the other bandit and kicked him off the horse causing his to crash right into a tree we were passing at the moment, rendering him unconscious.

By now the other bandit had pulled the kunai out if his shoulder. He tried throwing the bloody kunai at me but with the unsteadiness of the horse and the screams coming from inside the carriage frightening him, he missed. With that, I kicked him off his horse sending him spiraling into the forest.

I stood on top of the horses, one leg on each back and both hands holding the rope. I pulled up on the rope prompting the horses to halt. The carriage jerked roughly from the sudden stop. Once the carriage stopped I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I wasn't able to stay relieved for long as a bandit dressed similarly to the ones I took out before fell out the carriage. He got up before trying to make a run for it, however, a kunai shot out the carriage and nailed him right in the head.

Four bodies flew out the carriage before Kuro walked out with our client behind him who seemed to be shaken up. Bending down I checked for the a pulse on one of the bandits that were thrown out the carriage and was surprised to find that he was alive.

"You didn't kill them?" I asked in shock. Kuro normally killed enemies, no matter who they are. He doesn't seem to like holding back.

"Blood would have covered the clients goods," Kuro replied bluntly.

"Figures," I mumbled under my breath. I should have known Kuro wouldn't spare his enemies without a good reason. We had very different beliefs. I rather not shed blood but would if I had to but Kuro, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to quickly strike down all his enemies.

"Is everything fine now," came the trembling voice of our scared client as he stuck his head out the carriage to see if the coast was clear while shaking in fear.

"All the bandits are unconscious," I informed him as Yugao landed behind us now that all the action was done. "What do we do now?" I asked her wondering if we would go and find the camp the bandits were likely trying to escape to.

"We continue towards Natzuyakee Town, keeping our client safe is our priority not destroying bandit camps," Yugao said as I nodded my head in understanding. "We were set off track but if we go now we can probably make it to Natzuyakee in two days."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" I said excitedly happy to get back to the village.

* * *

 **Kuro**

"It's nice to see you again Yugao, Yakumo, and Kuro. How was your trip?" The Hokage asked as we stood in his office, reporting back what we went through in the last six months.

"The trip was successful Hokage-sama, we were able to get a lot done together," Yugao reported.

"I'm glad to hear that," The Hokage said blowing a puff of smoke out his mouth. "Were there any problem with other countries or missing nins?"

"There was one Hokage-sama that happened early on during training," I spoke up causing Yakumo to let out an exasperated sigh. She knew reporting this would take long and she wanted nothing more than to go home. "Since my sensei and teammate seem to be tired I wouldn't mind reporting the story myself if that's okay with you."

Yakumo perked up at the offer instantly giving the Hokage a pleading look that made him chuckle. "Fine Yugao and Yakumo you're free to go."

"Yes," Yakumo cheered pumping her hand in the air while a small smile appeared on Yugao-sensei's face showing she also wanted to rest.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Yugao said with a bow before she **Shunshined** away with Yakumo.

"So I'm guessing you wanted to talk about that," The Hokage asked getting slightly more serious.

"That's correct, I'm the only one who knows what truly happened on this mission."

"Anbu please leave," The Hokage asked before we started our conversation.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Go ahead," The Hokage said gesturing to one of the seats in the room. "So have you found out what your power can do?" The Hokage asked with me now seated. I nodded my head in response.

"I think it's better if I start from the beginning."

 **Flashback begins (once again I'm sorry)**

 _"I can see the camp from here," I said to Yakumo who was beside me hiding in the trees. We were on our third C-rank mission which was to destroy a bandit camp that has been terrorizing a village. Earlier today the village had been attacked but the bandits were stopped in their tracks by Yakumo and me.  
_

 _Making quick work of their friends, we cause the others to run away in fear. We followed the running idiots right back to their camp and were preparing to attack._

 _"So can I," Yakumo replied softly as we watch the camp from above._

 _"They're anticipating our attack," I noticed as plenty of bandits were gathered outside._

 _"We definitely can't barge through the front door so what's the plan?" Yakumo asked._

 _"The same as before. We're going to destroy this camp. However, they just made it easier by gathering most of them outside," I said reaching into my pouch and pulling out explosive tags before I started tying them onto a kunai._

 _"Kuro no those will do more than just kill them," Yakumo said holding on to my hand, stopping me. The time to debate was over as I had already turned off my emotions, an ability spiritual pressure allowed me to do once I was able to control it._

 _"I fully aware of what these will do too but it will decrease their numbers, significantly increasing not only the success rate of the mission but our chances of surviving than if we were to go down there and fight them off as they are now," I said calmly while removing her hand._

 _Yakumo still hadn't like the idea but she didn't try to stop me as I sent the Kunais sailing toward the camp. It wasn't long before the sound of the explosion came to us along with the screams of its victims. Yakumo closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face at the sounds people screaming._

 _"Now's not the time Yakumo, I need your help to complete this mission," I said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._

 _"J-Just give me a minute," Yakumo said as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. I imagine it most have been hard with the wretched smell of burnt flesh coming from the camp. The smell even made me slightly nauseous._

 _"I'm fine now," Yakumo said standing up._

 _"You sure?"_

 _"I-I'm sure." I knew she wasn't sure but it's not like we had all day, we had already started the attack. But if Yakumo went into battle like this, I wasn't sure she'd come out unscathed._

 _However, that didn't stop me as I wordlessly made my way down to the camp. I ignored the gore that laid before me and quickly went to work finishing off the survivors with quick slices to their throat using a single sword._

 _More bandits flooded out from the main building that the boss was hiding. " **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** ," came Yakumo's voice as a water dragon rendered the reinforcements unconscious._

 _The water dragon was a B-rank Jutsu Yugao-sensei had taught Yakumo during training. It wouldn't kill you but the water pressure was strong enough to break bones. However there were other deadlier Jutsus she had learned that she could have used, she spared the bandits instead._

 _Shortly after the reinforcements came out, a light green-haired ninja from Iwa followed after them. He was wearing Iwa's standard chunin gear along with a bandana with a metal plate on it showing Iwa's symbol, however, it was crossed out, he was a missing nin. His spiky light-green hair poked out at the side of his bandana as he stood there staring at the carnage around him._

 _It didn't take much to figure out he was the boss around here or the fact that he wasn't pleased with what he saw. His now stormy green eyes stared at us with uncontrollable anger behind them at the sight of his dead army._

 _"I'm going to kill you," He stated icily sending shivers down my spine._

 _"The last chunin who told me that lost to this blade," I sad unsheathing my second sword._

 _"Then why don't I show you why Iwa ninjas are better than any trash Konoha could produce," He said smiling crazily at me._

 _"Funny coming from the country that couldn't defeat one man," Yakumo said referring to the Fourth Hokage, That was a bad idea. Now livid the missing-nin charge at us with a battle cry._

 _I dashed at him and did a horizontal slash at his neck. Skidding against the floor to stop his momentum and pushing his head back, the ninja was barely able to dodge my attack. With that, he sent a kick at my chest which I blocked with my sword. The impact of the kick sent me flying._

 _I got up after landing rather roughly to see him charging at Yakumo. " **Ninja Art: Taju Bushin Shuriken no Jutsu** ," Yakumo said sending a flurry of shuriken at the missing-nin. Of course, most of them were just **Bushins** but it would be hard for the enemy to distinguish which ones in such a short amount of time._

 _" **Doton: Doryuheki** ," shouted the Iwa-nin as a wall sprouted from the ground to protect him. In the end, only three shurikens stuck to the wall out of maybe 30. _

_"_ **Suiton: _Suiryudan_ no Jutsu** ," Yakumo said sending a water dragon at the wall. The dragon destroyed the wall, however, the missing-nin was...missing. (Pun intended)

 _"Below you," I shouted at Yakumo. Reacting quickly, Yakumo jumped back avoiding a hand that shot out of the ground._

 _"You two aren't half bad," The ninja chuckled as he crawled out the ground,"which is going to make killing you all the more sweeter!" He said releasing a large amount of killing intent. I could see Yakumo freeze up from the corner of my eyes in fear as he charged at her._

 _I cursed under my breath as I threw a sword at the Iwa-nin trying to slow him down so I could reach Yakumo first. Pushing Yakumo out the way I took a punch to the face. The force of the punch sent me flying backward._

 _It was so powerful I almost dropped my sword but I held on tightly knowing I would need it. " **Doton: Taju Gansetsukon** ," The enemy shouted as multiple spears shot out of the ground at me._

 _" **Tan'itsu no ken: Surasshu-jo no domu** ," I said as I started swinging at the air rapidly causing a dome of afterimages from my strikes to be seen that cut the spears before they could pierce me._

 _Doing a backflip I landed gracefully as the pieces of the spears rained down. "Bravo, what splendid swordsmanship," Clapped the ninja as he praised my Kenjutsu. "You're pretty good so how about you join me huh?" I stared at him blankly ignoring his request._

 _"Let me rephrase that. You're good at KenJutsu but you can't perform NinJutsu so your at a disadvantage against me and your friend over there," he said pointing at Yakumo,"freezes up and hesitates before every move so either you join me or die."_

 _"Unlike you, I have people waiting for me in my village so I'd rather take my chances," I said holding my sword out in front of me protectively._

 _"Don't underestimate me **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** ," Yakumo shouted firing a large fireball the enemy ninja. That's what made Yakumo so special, she had an affinity for both fire and water which are each other's weaknesses which means she can virtually beat every other element if she makes them strong enough._

 _" **Doton: Dosekiryu** ," The enemy shouted sending a dragon made of stone that collided with the fireball causing it to exploded. Wasting no time I charged, dodging the rocks flying everywhere, as he jumped away to escape the explosion. _

_I wasn't the only one either, Yakumo was charging in from my far right with a vengeance in her eyes. I don't know what got into her but I was thankful for it. Reaching him first, Yakumo swung at him with her sword. Taking out a kunai with a twirl, the ninja grabbed it horizontally before blocking her attack._

 _Rushing forward I jabbed at him from under Yakumo forcing him to hop backward. Taking advantage of this Yakumo quickly closed the distance between them before kicking him in his chin sending him flying into the air_

 _" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** ," Yakumo shouted as she shot a fireball at him which exploded on impact. By now Yakumo was panting hard, probably getting low on chakra. Waiting for the smoke to clear, we were surprised to see the burned body of one of the unconscious bandit fall to the ground._

 _Yakumo's eyes widen in surprise before it was replaced with blind rage and fury. "You substituted with one of your own men! How could you do that you monster!" Yakumo yelled, tears streaming down her face as she spotted the unscratched ninja._

 _"What, he was already dead," replied the ninja nonchalantly with a smirk knowing he had pushed Yakumo over the edge._

 _"I'm going to kill you," Yakumo said darkly as she charged blindly at the ninja. She didn't get too far however as a pair of hands shot out the ground pulling her down ankle deep into the ground. "What...how?" Yakumo asked befuddled._

 _" **Kage Bushin** , a forbidden technique that can create a solid clone of one's self. I planted it after the explosion," The ninja explained as Yakumo tried fruitlessly to set herself free. "Now I could have buried you alive but I'd rather do this to kill two birds with one stone **Doton: Doryudan** ," He shouted causing a massive dragon head made of mud to come out the ground._

 _The dragon proceeded to shoot a barrage of giant mud bullets at the both of us. Yakumo being stuck, put her hand in front of her to protect herself. Seeing her defenseless I rushed in front of her striking down as many as I could. My attempt failed however as my sword broke leaving me defenseless also._

 _Knowing there was nothing else to do, I watched emotionlessly, everything seemingly going in slow motion, as we were knocked unconscious by the bullets, at least, that's what I expected to happen. However, I was surprised was time suddenly stopped._

* * *

 _I gaped, eyes wide at the sight before me. Bullets of mud that were probably about to pedal me to death froze mere inches from my face. Not only that but the ninja himself was stuck, with a triumphant smirk on his face. Slowly moving, as to avoid touching the mud bullets, I inspected the world around me._

 _"Do you wish to win," came a voice from behind me. Startled, I fell backward's on my butt. I winced before looking up to be meet red eyes. Before me was a young girl, around my age with long, snow white hair that was caught up so it wouldn't hang low. She was wearing a black Japanese type shirt (or Chinese I don't really know) like that girl Tenten I had met in the library along with short black pants that exposed a little bit more than her ankles._

 _With her arrival, everything started to turn black and I was no longer with Yakumo. Soon I was in a city that was burning to the ground with blue fire on one side and when I turned to the other everything was snowy with the place mostly fozen and I was in between them._

 _"Who are you," I asked._

 _"My name is ...," she replied. I watched her lips move but couldn't hear her when her name was said._

 _"Huh, I didn't catch that?"_

 _"I said my name is ...," she said again, her name still not being heard._

 _"Sorry I can't hear you," I said causing what I think was hurt to flash across her face._

 _"Do wish to win?" she asked moving on. I thought about dying here and not being able to see Naruto or Anko again and I just couldn't do it._

 _"Yes," I replied firmly._

 _"Then say my name Kuro," She said as she slowly came to rest in my lap. "Call me by my name," she asked again, with the mask the Hokage gave me in her hands. She slowly inched the mask forward to cover my face and then her name suddenly came to me, slipping off my tongue._

 _"Celosia," I said as I was barely able to see a small smile grace her lips through my mask._

* * *

 _I quickly came back to the real world with blue fire erupting around me destroying the bullets, surprisingly, with the mask still on. The power around me caused strong winds to appear blowing rocks and dust away from me. I could see the enemy shielding himself from the wind._

 _"K-Kuro," came Yakumo's surprised voice from behind me._

 _Turning around I said "I'm not your friend Kuro," Before knocking her unconscious with a chop to the neck. Picking up my broken sword I channeled spiritual energy into it effectively fixing it._

 _" **Keito o mezame sasemasu** ,"I whispered as my sword changed. Half of my sword was turned black with blue flames spreading to the part that remained silver. With that done I hefted Yakumo on my shoulder, after I stopped releasing that energy along with the blue flames receding to just around my arm and sword._

 _"Well who do we have here?" asked the ninja mockingly as he stared at me._

 _"Call me Shinigami," was my emotionless reply._

 _"You know putting on a mask doesn't change your identity," The ninja said trying to provoke me. My only reply was to raise my sword up into the air._

 _" **Tengoku no paji** ," I said as I brought my sword down causing it to release a blue flame that traveled at great speeds towards the ninja._

 _" **Doton: Doryuheki** ," The Iwa-nin shouted, once again creating a wall to protect himself. The wall, however, seemed to be futile as the fire easily ate through it along with the surprised ninja on the other side._

 **Flashback End**

"Knowing just telling her I wasn't the masked guy wouldn't be enough to prove that to Yakumo, I made it seem like it was the work on an Anbu by leaving a note and collapsing beside her," I informed the Hokage.

"That's an Interesting power you have there my boy. You'll have to tell me more about Celosia later but seeing as you just came back and probably want to catch up with Naruto you can go."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," I said with a bow before taking my leave. Suddenly remembering something I stopped myself. "Hokage-sama I have a request."

"What is it?"

"During these last three months when I'm not on a mission I would like to be taught taijutsu by Maito Gai ."

"Hmm well since Hyuuga Neji is a part of a clan he wouldn't need taijutsu training from Gai so I'll try and arrange something for you."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," I said finally leaving.

* * *

"Good bye Hinata-chan," Naruto shouted waving at the form of the retreating girl.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she left. I was watching them as I leaned against the side of Ichiraku, arms folded.

"So Hinata huh," I said smirking as Naruto froze at the sound of my voice.

"Kuro?" Naruto asked questioningly as he turned around. "Your back," He shouted as he rushed over to where I was.

"I've been back for thirty minutes now."

"So how was the trip?"

"It was helpful, at least, I bet I could kick your ass with no problem," I said confidently.

"Oh really? Well, I'll have you know I've been training really hard with Anko so you wouldn't surpass me!" Naruto said defensively.

"I figured since you got rid of that ugly jumpsuit, It was either that or Hinata made you change it when you started dating," I said looking over Naruto.

"There was nothing wrong with my jumpsuit and Hinata-chan and I aren't dating," Naruto said with a blush.

"I know I was just pulling your string," I said laughing. "How bout' we go find Anko and celebrate my return?"

"Sure," Naruto said with a wide foxy grin on his face, and so we did. We headed to the T&I Center and had to wait for Anko for a while. During that time I talked to Naruto, telling him about what the world outside the village was like. An hour later when Anko was finished, we all went out to have some dango.

 **I didn't want to put a long flashback but I thought meeting one of his zanpakuto's was important to the plot so I did it. Also, I'm basically deciding whether to do the wave mission our another one before starting the chunin exams.**


End file.
